Beauty And Hottie
by AkitoKazuki
Summary: Mikan, i love you,be careful." "I promise..." "live for youichi,live for Aoi, and Me." "I will, protect them for me okay?" NxM
1. Prologue

Sakura Mikan is smartest and the prettiest girl in the lower-classmen…Hyuuga Natsume is the smartest and the most handsome guy in the higher-classmen. Both of them knew each other last time but never knew each other name even until Natsume moved. Will they be together again?..

**Mikan Sakura**

The prettiest and the smartest lady in the lowerclassmen

Cold but when it comes to friends she'll be the first to be worried

Has no parents

Alice : Nullifying and Stealing Alice

Trained by Persona

Dangerous Ability-Class

A Lower-classmen

Has no master

Best friends with Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and Nobara

Very popular among the guys in lower-classmen

Respected by all lower-classmen students

Fast in dealing with everything.

Always going out on mission

**Hyuuga Natsume**

The smartest in the higher-classmen and the best looking guy in the academy.

Cold but when it comes to friends he'll be the first to be worried

Alice : Fire

Trained by Persona but doesn't knows Mikan

Dangerous Ability-Class

A Higher-classmen

Has no servant

Very popular among girls in both lower-classmen and higher-classmen

Feared by the guys in the higher-classmen

Fast in dealing with everything

Always going out on mission

**Imai Hotaru**

Second smartest in higher-classmen

Cold but when it comes to friends she'll be the first to be worried

Alice : Invention

Technical Ability-Class

Higher-classmen

Servant : Nogi Ruka

Couple with Ruka

Known as Queen of Blackmailing

**Nobara**

Not very smart

Very timid

Dangerous Ability-Class

Often get bullied by other girls

Best friend of Mikan

Alice : Ice

Higher-classmen

Servant : Tsukimori Ryuutaro

Known as Ice Princess

**Tobita Yuu**

Friendly

Best friend with Koko and Ruka

Alice : Illusion

Latent Ability-Class

Higher-classmen

-Servant : Nonoko

Secretly in love with Nonoko

**Nogi Ruka**

Friendly

Best Friend with Mikan

Alice : Animal Pheromones

Somatic Ability

Lower-classmen

Master : Imai Hotaru

Couple with Hotaru

**Anna**

Friendly and caring

Best friends with Nonoko and Mikan

Alice : Baking

Technical Ability-Class

Lower-classmen

Master : Koko

Secretly in love with Koko

**Nonoko**

Friendly and caring

Best friend with Mikan and Anna

Alice : Making Potion

Technical Ability-Class

Lower-classmen

Master : Yuu

Secretly in love with Yuu

**Kokoroyomi**

Cheerful, Friendly and Caring

Best friend with Yuu

Alice : Mind Reading

Latent Ability Class

Higher-classmen

Servant : Anna

Secretly in love with Anna

**Andou Tsubasa**

Caring, friendly and A lot of sense of humor

Best friend with Akira Tono (someone who wont come out in this fanfic...gomen)

Alice : Shadow Manipulator

Dangerous Ability Class

Higher-classmen

Servant : Misaki

Misaki is his Girlfriend

**Misaki**

Friendly Caring and sensitive

Best friend with Mikan

Alice : Doppelganger

Special Ability Class

Lower-classmen

Master : Tsubasa

Tsubasa is her Boyfriend.

That's All For The Character Intro in my fanfic…

End Of Prologue.


	2. Beauty Meets Hottie

"_When I come back, I'm going to find you and take you as my wife."_

"_En, is a promise neh! I'll be waiting."_

_I saw him leaving…_

"_Eh...matte!..Whats your name??" I shouted._

"_MATTEE!!!!"_

She slowly opens her eyes

"That dream again".

She got out from her queen sized bed, clean up herself and slipped it to her uniform.

"Today is going to be another tough day". She whispers to herself.

While she was walking around the school area, she heard a lot of guys whispering…

"Look, is Mikan-sama, she look so beautiful today…"

_sigh_

"MIKAN!!!"

Mikan saw her friend Anna came shouting towards her, and followed by Nonoko…her so called twins.

"Mou…Anna, next time don't run that fast. I can't catch up you know!" Nonoko said while panting

"Ah…gomen Nonoko" Anna apologized

"Mikan…please come to the cafeteria Narumi-sensei is waiting for you." Anna said.

"What for?" Mikan's eye brown twitched

"I don't know. Gomen Mikan" Anna apologizes with a bow along with it.

"It's ok. I'm going to meet him in 10 more minutes, you two go ahead first and tell Narumi-Sensei that I'll be there soon." Mikan said with a warm smile.

"Wakatta" Anna and Nonoko nodded and bid Mikan goodbye.

**10mins later at The Cafeteria**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

"Minna!...Mikan-sama is coming. Faster!!" shouted by some lower-class student

Natsume, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yuu and Koko --- the higher-class students are there at that time.

"Hmm…I wonder what's all the commotion about" Tsubasa said.

"Who knows…but the beeping sound is hurting my eardrums" said Koko.

All the lower-classmen queued up into 2 straight lines at the door of the cafeteria.

The cafeteria door opened and they saw a beautiful auburn haired. Her hair length was until her waist, fair skinned, and a cold face.

"Woahhh…what a beautiful girl!!..." said by Tsubasa as all of the high-classmen was shocked, except the emotionless Hotaru and Natsume.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mikan-sama" all the lower-classmen bowed down and greeted her.

"Ohayo minna-san" Mikan greeted with an expensive smile.

Then everybody set their body straight and walks back to their master's side.

_NATSUME'S P.O.V_

_What the-..Since when the academy have such a pretty lady in the lower-classmen?_ Natsume thought…

_This girl looks familiar…her face is so beautiful…_

_End of P.O.V_

Hotaru glance at Natsume without being notice by anyone. Hotaru notice that Natsume kept staring at the girl coldly.

Mikan is walking towards their table and she bow down…and greeted them with a gentle voice.

"Ohayo masters and mistress".

Then she walked to Narumi-sensei who was sitting a table apart from higher-classmen's table.

**Mikan and Narumi-sensei's conversation.**

"Narumi-sensei you were looking for me?" Mikan said with an expressionless face…

"Yes…" Narumi said with a worried on his face…after all he's been treating Mikan as his really daughter…

"What is it about?"…Mikan asked.

"Ano Mikan…when are you going to find a master??" Narumi asked.

"Sensei…I thought I told you before…I'm not going to have a master...and that's final…" Mikan said impatiently.

"Mikan…if you don't have master…you're won't be able to pay up for your tuition fees." Narumi answer with a VERY worried tone.

"Sensei I can manage…thanks for worrying."

"But-…" Narumi-sensei was going to say something but it was cut off by Mikan...

"If there's nothing else I will be excusing myself…" She bowed and left.

"Mikan" Narumi whispers to himself and soon left the cafeteria.

Their conversation was heard by Natsume and the others.

"Whoa…such a beauty without a master??.. Maybe I'm gonna ask her to be my servant" Tsubasa said with a smile.

"Demo…Tsubasa-senpai…you do know that you got Misaki as servant already right?" Yuu said.

Misaki is a 17 year old lower-classmen…she's Andou Tsubasa's servant.

"Yuu…you don't have to say that you know." Tsubasa sighed.

Koko and Yuu laughed.

_MIKAN P.O.V_

_Narumi-sensei worried too much…I know I can manage my own stuff…I know I can... I don't need any of those snobbish masters! Those higher-classmen thought because they are rich they can control people. Tch. _She thought.

_End of P.O.V_

She was turning to a corner and she bumps into somebody.

_BUP_

"Ah gomenasai." Mikan said and soon she saw 3 higher-classmen standing in front of her.

_Shit…This must be the worse day of my life. _She thought.

_**End Of Chapter 1**_

**_

* * *

_**Please Review.Critic Is Accepted...but no flaming please 

**__**


	3. I Don't Need A Master

_**Chapter 2**_

_Shit...This must be the worse day of my life. _She thought.

"Ohayo Masters" Mikan said with a fake smile on her face.

"Hey…You're kind of cute…do you have a master?" the man that bumped into Mikan asked

"Gomen master...I don't have one and I don't need one. Now will you just excuse me..."

When Mikan was just about to walk away from those guys...the middle guy pinned her against the wall.

"Little girl...do you know who you're dealing with?" he said with extreme pride.

"No I don't and I don't need to know, I'm guessing you don't know who YOU'RE dealing with." Mikan said with a smirk on her face...

"Why You-…" he was going to punch her on the face.

_Tch_..._and to think that I was going to save my Alice for my mission_...Mikan thought.

Mikan uses her steal Alice to form a fired ball and attacked the man from behind.

"ARGH!!...fire Alice kah!?" the man glared at Mikan angrily...

Mikan smirked again…"Boo…you guessed the wrong answer, here's you're punishment for answering wrong. "

She uses her steal Alice again to form an ice dagger in her hand and throw it at the guy...

_THUD_

"Tch I missed." Mikan was pissed. The guy now leaning against the wall...his leg trembling...his eyes filled with fears

_This girl_..._she has uses two different Alice_..._what is she_... he thought...

"Just what are you!??!.." pant "how can you uses two different Alice?!?"...the guy asked while breathing heavily...

Mikan did not answer she just smirked...

One of the 2 guys shouted..."Ryou...get away from her!!...she's dangerous!!...she has _**both **_the most powerful Alice…!!"

"What!?!?. BOTH???" Ryou replied with confusion...

"Bingo!. Correct…" Mikan replied with an evil smirked...

Ryou's friends continue saying…

"She got the Nullifying Alice and Stealing Alice!!!...And she's one of that bastard Persona's favorite!!" that guy was trembling too…

Mikan heard what his friends told him... _She's one of that __**bastard **__Persona's favorite..._ that sentence echoed in her heart...She can feel her blood boiling from anger...then she form 2 ice daggers and threw it towards Ryou's friend...His friend barely dodged it…and got a small cut from it…

"Never…and I mean _Never_...call Serio-sensei a BASTARD!!!!"...her eyes rage with fury as if she was going to kill them...

"Ah!...Mikan-sama please stop." Mikan stop and turn around... saw Nobara a.k.a Ice Princess..

"Nobara.." Mikan greet her and she turned back facing the boys..

"You guys were lucky...and if you dare tell anyone bout this incident...I swear I'll have your head as my collection..." Mikan said added with a death glare.

"ARIGATOU!!!!"..The 2 guys said. As they carried their friend to the hospital...

"Arigatou neh Nobara-chan...if you hadn't stopped me...I've guessed they will end up dead..." Mikan said with guilt...

"Mikan-sama...Lets go have some tea..." said Nobara

"Sure" Mikan agreed with an expensive smile once again.

No one knows that on top of a tree further from the place where Mikan fought there was a raven-haired guy spying..

_Mikan Sakura_..._just who is she?_... he thought and left the tree.

Mikan was eating and chatting with Nobara. Suddenly Mikan felt somebody's presence and she knew it straight away...

"Nobara-chan...gomen...Persona is looking for me." Mikan said.

"Another mission?" Nobara asked with a timid voice...

"yeah must be I guess." Mikan smiled and was going to leave...

"be careful okay?..." Mikan looked into Nobara's eyes and smile "I will so don't be worried"

Mikan reached Northern Forest as she was called by Persona...

"What's my mission today?" Mikan asked emotionless...

"You're going to steal this from the AAO group" Persona gave Mikan a picture of a necklace with a alice stone in the middle..

"This necklace...what does it do?." Mikan was curious..

"This necklace contains the power to control the limit of another, so if the AAO has it...it will be an easy task to destroy the academy." Persona explained.

"Understood"...

"You'll leave at 11p.m"

"Yes Serio-sensei."

Mikan is walking to the café where her shift is about time...

_I've been doing mission and my job lately_..._and I still needs a little more to pay for my tuition fees_..._I think I've no choice but to do **that**…_Mikan thought

**In the café**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Everyone of the lower-classmen was rushing towards the door, ready to greet their smart beautiful and kind head of the lower-classmen.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The beeping was getting louder...and suddenly it stops and the door was open...

"Konbanwa Mikan-sama" everybody bow down synchronically.

"Konbanwa minna-san" Mikan greet in return.

After Mikan has walked pass all of them...they went back to their own place resuming their work. Mikan walk straight in to the fitting room n changed into the café's uniform...

Meanwhile...

_It has been bothering me for quite awhile_..._but who is that girl_..._chocolate eyes, auburn long hair, fair skinned_..._she seems so familiar, and when I saw her eyes_..._it feels so nostalgic and warm_..._it's like I met her before_..._but when? _Natsume is deep in his own thought that he didn't even know that Hotaru was calling him...

_BAKA BAKA BAKA._

"IMAI…WHY THE HELL YOU HIT ME FOR!?!?" Natsume screamed..

Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Tsubasa and Misaki sweatdropped.

"Because I was calling you and you were spacing out to don't know what planet.." Hotaru said while cleaning her infamous Baka Gun

"oh...what do you want?" Natsume asked coldly.

"You're very concern about that girl right?" Hotaru smirked.

"What girl?" Natsume said coldly trying to cover it from letting anyone knows...

"Mikan Sakura" Hotaru replied.

"…" Natsume kept quiet..

"If you want her information...feel free to come to me...and that will be 100rabbit for the information" Hotaru suggested...

Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume sweatdropped..

"I'm going back to my room…"

The 3 lower-classmen bow down and bid him goodbye

"Sayonara Natsume-sama"

**End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

Please Review.Critic Is Accepted...but no flaming please 


	4. Her Limit

**Chapter 3**

_Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume sweat dropped.._

"_I'm going back to my room…"_

_The 3 lower-classmen bow down and bid him goodbye_

"_Sayonara Natsume-sama"_

Natsume was going to wherever his feet brought him to while his deep in his thought..and soon he realized that his in front of the café in the central town..

_Why the hell am I here?? _Natsume thought.

"Might as well go get a drink since I'm here already.." Natsume whispers to himself.

_DINGLING_

"Welcome" said by all the waitresses and the waiters..

Suddenly Natsume spotted a girl with auburn hair and chocolate eyes wearing her working uniform. He was kind of shocked seeing that girl here.

_I wonder why is she working here? and her eyes looks kind of empty today. Wonder is there something wrong with her…wait!.. why am I thinking bout her?..Natsume get hold of yourself!.. _Natsume slapped his own cheeks with both his hand…

Mikan was walking towards Natsume's table.

_Shit she's coming here…_

"Sir may I get your order?" Mikan asked.

"I would like a cup of Mocha please" Natsume replied.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes"

After Mikan walked a few steps away from Natsume's table...

_THUD_

"Mikan-sama!!.. are you okay!?" one of the waitress shouted…

"Yea…" Mikan said weakly.

_MIKAN'S P.O.V_

_Shit…I must've used too much of my Alice just now…a little more then the shift is over.._.

_Darn those bastard Higher-classmen...tch_

_End Of P.O.V_

Natsume's eyes opened widely…_what the hell?..._

"I'm okay…please don't worried bout me… please continue working everyone.." Mikan said with a gentle smile.

_Why is she pushing herself to her limit?.. _Natsume thought to himself.

"If you say so Mikan-sama…If you still feel sick…please go rest and leave it to all of us…" one of the waitresses said with a big smile.

"Arigatou Megumi-chan, but I'm really o..k.. " Mikan was ready to half-way standing up…suddenly…all Mikan saw was a pitch black vision

_THUD_

"MIKAN-SAMA!!!"…Megumi shouted…

Natsume was shocked and faster went to Megumi's side…and carried Mikan in bridal-style…

"Natsume-sama… Where are you taking Mikan-sama??" Megumi said with tears in her eyes…

"To the hospital of course…" Natsume said with a serious tone and then left the café…

**In the hospital**

"Nurse how is she?" Natsume asked.

"Oh…she just overused her Alice that's all…make sure you take good care of her.." the nurse said with a gentle smile on her face and left…

**In Mikan patient's room**

"_When I come back, I'm going to find you and take you as my wife."_

"_En, is a promise neh! I'll be waiting."_

_I saw him leaving…_

"_Eh...matte!..Whats your name??" I shouted._

"_MATTEE!!!!"…_

She slowly opened her eyes…and saw someone with beautiful crimson eyes and raven hair sat beside her.

"You have finally awaken.." Natsume said.

"Where am I now…? And what's the time now?"…Mikan said with a very cold tone.

"You're in the hospital. And it's 10.35p.m"

_Tch I'm gonna be late for my mission if i don't get up…_Mikan thought and she was a bit pissed…

"Why are you pushing yourself to the limit?" Natsume was looking at her with those beautiful crimson eyes.

"…." Mikan did not answer…

"Natsume-sama…Thanks for bringing me to the hospital…if there's nothing else please excuse me…" Mikan bowed and was preparing to leave…

Natsume grabbed her wrist and stop her from leaving.

"You haven't answer to my question…" Natsume said impatiently.

Mikan slap his hand away…" Natsume-sama, is none of your business and please excuse me I got more important things to do later…" Mikan opened the door and left…Natsume was shocked after hearing that and because he was worried too so he went after her but she disappeared soon after leaving the room.

"You overused you're Alice and you still want to force yourself to the limit…why can't you be more worried about yourself…" Natsume said to himself…

**Mikan's room**

_My Alice is still low but I hope I can finish it without using all of my powers…_ Mikan took her mask, a earrings and a necklace. She changed in to a black top and a black cargo bottom and left.

**Northern Forest**

Mikan reached the northern forest with her Steal Alice…Suddenly a guy with black coat and a white half mask came out.

"Are you ready to leave Mikan?"

"Yes Serio-sensei."

"Well then let's go…" Persona leads Mikan to the gate…

**Natsume's Room**

Natsume was lying on his king sized bed and was think about something or rather someone…Yes.. It was about the beautiful brunette Mikan Sakura that is occupying his mind …

_Her face…if I only I could remember…just who is she…why do I care bout her so much…why am I worried bout her? I never felt that way towards any girls in this academy…_

Slowly his eyes began to close…and soon he fell asleep…

_A girl came to me and said…_

"_Nice to meet you…I've just transfer in today…my name is Sa- - - - Mi- - -…and I have no friends here…so…can I play with you?.."_

"_hn"_

"_I'll take it as a yes…arigatou neh.." the girl said to me along with a very bright smile…_

"_I'm leaving tomorrow…today is my last day here" I said coldly to that girl…_

_The girl seems sad...I really liked her…and_

"_Don't worry… when I come back, I'm going to find you and take you as my bride."_

"_En, is a promise neh! I'll be waiting." She said…with her smile back again…_

_Then I left…I heard her screaming about something…I just don't know what she said…_

Natsume opened his eyes and found out he was on his bed

"Tch… A dream?...but who was that girl? Well it's just a dream.."

Natsume looks at the clock it was 1a.m. and then he sigh…

_I think I'll go for a walk…_

**Somewhere near the gate**

_Tch…those AAO guys sure was lucky enough to get me injured so badly…lucky I got back in time…with the limit control. _While she was walking slowly and covering her wound on her left hand…then she saw a guy walking towards her…she focused more…and she knew it straight away…

_Nats-ume-sa-ma _then Mikan collapsed on a pair of strong arms.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Hey Thanks Everybody For Reviewing My 1st time Fan fic...I really appreciate it...thanks...Hope got More reviews...Love you all...XOXO

Akito : Here's a Short series Of "HAPPY" Family in GA with Me

Natsume : Stupid old hag..can you stop talking awhile.

Akito : Vein pops up Hotaru can i lend your infamous Baka gun?

Hotaru : That will cost you 100rabbit

Akito : DeaL!!

Hotaru gave me the Baka gun. Point it at Natsume

BAKA

Natsume : You missed old hag...

Mikan walks in while rubbing her eyes _so kawaii..._

She's so cute even Natsume blushes when he sees her arrive

Natsume : Good Morning my polka dots...

Mikan : Ohayo Hentai Natsume...

Natsume walk towards Mikan and kissed her on the forehead and hugged her

Hotaru : Die Hyuuga!

BAKA

Natsume manage to dogde it

Mikan : Hotaru!!Ohayo

Hotaru : Ohayo Mikan..

Akito : Mikan time to end story...can you do it for me?

Natsume : Hey old hag...why ask my Polka to do it!?...

Akito : Why cant I? Mikan's a good girl, so she'll do it..

Mikan : People thanks for the review have a nice day...!

Disclaimer : I do not own GA...i own this NOT real story about this story!...


	5. His Servant

**Chapter 4**

_Tch…those AAO guys sure was lucky enough to get me injured so badly…lucky I got back in time…with the limit control… Mikan thought while she was walking slowly and covering her wound on her left hand…then she saw a guy running towards her…she focused more…and she knew it straight away…_

_Nats-ume-sa-ma then Mikan fainted on his arms…_

_End of P.O.V _

Natsume took out a clean cloth and deep it in too a bowl of warm water and clean Mikan's wound, as he was cleaning…Mikan was sweating rapidly…_she's burning hot…_ Natsume thought.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Natsume faster ran towards the door and opened it…he saw Subaru and his sister Hotaru together…

"Faster come in she's burning hot…" Natsume said.

Subaru rushed in Natsume's room and saw a girl lying on his bed sweating rapidly…Subaru faster uses his Healing Alice to close all of Mikan's wound…after he was done…he asked…

"She's Mikan-Sakura right?"

Hotaru and Natsume nodded…

Subaru continued..

"Natsume why is she hurt so badly?"

"I've no idea…I was taking a walk near my dormitory…I found her walking while covering her wounded area…blood dripped all over her body...then after that she fainted…" Natsume said…

"This girl here…she's called the Shiro-Neko"

Hotaru and Natsume were both shocked…

"She's like you Natsume…working for the academy…but she's worse than you…because she's a lower-classmen…she had taken up jobs and mission to pay for her tuition fees…"

"That doesn't seems too hard..." Natsume said coldly

"To other lower-classmen yeah...is not hard…but to her…it is hard…you know why?"

"Why?" Hotaru asked curiously

"Because she has no master…" Subaru said and turn and take a look at Mikan…

"She has no master ever since she came in this school…she takes up mostly young children's mission because she doesn't want them to be hurt…and…she is an orphan…so now she cherish her friends a lot…she takes them as her own family…and because of that…the academy took advantage of using that point as her weakness…"

Hotaru and Natsume eyes widened… Natsume was pissed…

"Have you two wonder why was she so popular and powerful? Do you two know what her Alice is?"

Both of them shake their heads…

"Is because she was the daughter of both very rare Alice -- The Stealing Alice and The Nullifying Alice…and result is she got both her parent's Alice…that's why the academy chose her…and she was one of Persona's favorite…so that's what makes her popular and respected…"

After what Subaru said…shocked them both even more…

"This girl here…she's going thru a lot…" hotaru said in a calm voice…

"Yes…she's more hardworking then all of us…she has wound that are deeper then her current one in her heart…"

The sun is going to rise soon…and that Subaru and Hotaru went back to their own dormitory to sleep…leaving both Natsume and Mikan here…

"I never knew you have such painful past..." Natsume said that while looking at her angelic face…and soon…he fell asleep beside Mikan…

_**2 hours later (6.15a.m)**_

Mikan slowly open her eyes…and notice that this wasn't her room…when she turn around…she saw a very handsome young man beside her…and it's no other than Hyuuga Natsume…she sits on the bed and recalled…

_**Flashback**_

_Tch…those AAO guys sure was lucky enough to get me injured so badly…lucky I got back in time…with the limit control… Mikan thought while she was walking slowly and covering her wound on her left hand…then she saw a guy running towards her…she focused more…and she knew it straight away…_

_Nats-ume-sa-ma…._

"So I fainted and natsume-sama tends my injuries…I must thank him…" Mikan stands up and make way to his kitchen…"

_NATSUME'S P.O.V_

I slowly opened my eyes…when I turn around…that girl was not in my bed anymore, I was quite disappointed when I saw here not there…suddenly, I smelled something nice coming out from my kitchen…then I make way to see what's going on… I was shocked to see that Mikan was in my kitchen cooking breakfast for me…

_End of P.O.V_

"Ohayo Natsume-sama… sorry for using your kitchen without asking…" Mikan was focusing on cooking western food for Natsume…

"I don't care…" Natsume said coldly…

"Natsume-sama…please go clean up yourself now… when you're done the breakfast will be done…" Mikan said to Natsume…

"hn…" was all can be heard..

**10 minutes later…**

Natsume was sitting on his chair eating the breakfast that Mikan made for him…

"Natsume-sama…thanks for helping me…you has been a very good help…and I'll do my best to repay you…" Mikan said with a smile…

"Why are you so hard on yourself? why don't you find a master?" Natsume asked…

"huh?...what are you talking about Natsume-sama?"…Mikan said it coldly

"Don't try to hide it from me…we heard everything about you from Subaru yesterday…" Natsume replied impatiently.

"I'm not hard on myself…and I have my reason for not having a master." Mikan replied coldly…

"then can I know what reasons are they?" Natsume ask calmly..

"…" Mikan was struggling whether to tell or not…

"fine...the reasons I don't want a master is most of the master's wants me to be their servant because of my beauty…and they tend to use ANY ways to get me…and I hate them…" Mikan said with her front hair covering her eyes…

"And I've always thinks that…is better to live freely then to have master trapping you like a bird in a cage…" Mikan continued…

"Most Higher-classmen thinks that if they got money…they can control the lower-classmen…and I hate that the most…we're humans…not puppets…That's all for my reasons…"

Natsume smirked and pinned Mikan down on the bed...making her unable to move…

"What if I want you to be my servant?"..

"Huh?...gomen Natsume-sama…I do not need a master…please don't pity me…" Mikan said calmly…

"Who says I'm pitying you?...aren't you going to repay me for helping you?..." Natsume's smirk grew bigger…

Soon Mikan smirk at Natsume…making Natsume's smirked gone.

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Is That What You Call Lover's Fight?

**Chapter 5**

"_What if I want you to be my servant?"..._

"_Huh?...gomen Natsume-sama…I do not need a master…please don't pity me…" Mikan said calmly…_

"_Who says I'm pitying you?...aren't you going to repay me for helping you?..." Natsume's smirk grew bigger…_

_Soon Mikan smirk at Natsume…making Natsume's smirked gone._

"What are you smirking about?" Natsume said…

"Natsume-sama…I will repay you…but I'll not take your offer…and if you don't get off me now…I can kill you anytime…" after she finished saying…2 iced daggers were formed behind Natsume's back…

"Tch…" Natsume respond…

Then he uses his Alice to melt her ice dagger…

"You're not the only one who mastered your Alice from Persona…"

"Who said I mastered my Alice from Persona ONLY??" Mikan's smirk grew bigger…

Confusion then arose from Natsume's face…

"I mastered my Alice of Nullifying since I was 5…and when I came in at 10 I was trained by Persona to use my both Alice's together smoothly..." Mikan said…

_Tch...She's not going to be easy to defeat…_

"Natsume-same…if you wan to fight…I think we should get out from this building…" after Mikan said that she jump down from Natsume's room balcony, Natsume saw that he was shocked but he still have to finish this fight with Mikan…so he followed down…

"Mikan-Sakura…If I defeated you here…you'll have to agree to be my servant…" Natsume said…everyone around them was shock and started whispering…Mikan and Natsume both heard the whispers…

"What? That Hyuuga he finally want to a take servant…and his going for the best lower-classmen…the most beautiful, smartest and the most powerful lady in the lower-classmen…Mikan Sakura…" one of the guys said…soon follow by a girl from the higher-classmen.

"WHAT?!?... Natsume-sama is going to take a servant!?...and his servant is going to be THAT wrecked Mikan-Sakura?... She's not even worth it.." after the lady finished saying.. An iced dagger flew towards her…she jumped…and manages to dodge it…

"Mistress... if you don't want to die…please keep quiet and watch…" Mikan smiled at her with a fake smile…the lady was shocked and soon she keeps quiet and watched…

"Natsume-sama…would you like to continue our little game?"…Mikan smirks…

"Oh…If I win…you will never lay a step in my life ever again…"

"Whatever… because I'm not intending to lose" Natsume said calmly…

"Me neither…" Mikan said with a smile…

And so the battle began...

Mikan threw 4 iced daggers towards Natsume but he manages to dodge it…and Natsume counter attack her with 2 fireball…Mikan Nullified them…Mikan landed on the ground and uses her steal Alice to summon the wind and manage to cut one of Natsume's arms…

_Drips drips…_

Natsume's got a deep cut from the wind…and now he was breathing heavily…

"So fast?... That's no fun at all…" Mikan was enjoying it…she was enjoying the pleasure of hurting those whom she thinks she should kill and Mikan can be a total different character when it comes to killing

"Not yet…" then a fireball hit Mikan on her back…

"Tch…not playing fair I presume." Mikan said.

"Well for someone like you can actually injure me…you're kind of good." Mikan smirk again…

"Stop talking so much…"

Natsume threw another 2 fireball towards Mikan, but it missed…Mikan summon the wind again to make her fly…she threw another 4 iced daggers towards Natsume…too bad Natsume can manage to dodge 3 and one of the dagger cut Natsume on his other arm…

Meanwhile…somewhere near Nobara…she heard someone saying…

"Neh…do you know, the best higher-classmen…Hyuuga Natsume is fighting against the best lower-classmen Mikan-Sakura…" one of the girls said.

"Eh…what for?" the 2nd girl said…

"I think is because of Natsume-sama wants that Mikan to be his servant but she refuses…so if he wins…she'll be his servant…" the 1st girl replied.

"Let's go have a look…" the 2nd girl said..

"Sure…it's somewhere near the Sakura field…"

After Nobara heard that…she quickly rushes to the Sakura field and saw Mikan and Natsume fighting…

Mikan was breathing heavily due to she haven't fully recovered from yesterday's mission…and Natsume was breathing heavily due to Mikan attack him like she was really going to kill him…both side is on a tie…

"STOP!!!!"….a voice came from the behind one of the sakura tree.

Both Mikan and Natsume look towards where the voice came from…

"Nobara-chan?" Mikan said in a shocked tone…

"Mikan…please stop…do you know you're breaking the rules?" Nobara was extremely worried about her.

"I know Nobara-chan…." Mikan said calmly…

"Natsume-kun…please stop…you will never know what Mikan will do to you if she gets serious…onegai." tears started to roll down from Nobara's eyes…

"Nobara-chan…it's ok…I'll stop…so please…don't cry…" Mikan look at her with gentle eyes…

"Arigatou…Mikan" said Nobara…whipping her tears away...

"Natsume-sama…you're lucky that Nobara's here to stop me from killing you…" Mikan said coldly plus a death glare.

"Tch…Whatever…"

Mikan stand up and was ready to walk….suddenly all she sees was a pitch black vision…

_Shit not again…_ she thought…then she fainted…

_THUD_

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!!" Nobara shouted…

Natsume was shocked….he faster run towards Mikan and touched her forehead…

"As I suspected…her fever wasn't completely gone…it's my entire stupid fault for making her like this…" Natsume whispering to himself and blames for making Mikan faint…

"Huh?..What do you mean Natsume-kun…?" Nobara asked and gave Natsume a very confuse look….

"Lets bring her to the hospital first then I'll tell you everything…" Natsume carried Mikan with bridal-style to the hospital…without minding his wound on his both hands.

**In the hospital**

"Miss…how is Mikan?" Nobara-chan asked…

"She's fine…she just have a little fever that's all"…

"Can we go see her now?..." Nobara rushed a bit…

"Yes you may."

After the nurse finish her sentence…Nobara quickly rush towards Mikan's patient bed…

"Mikan…daijoubu??"…Nobara asked with a pair of worried eyes…

"Yeah…I'm okay…" Mikan sat up.

"Baka…" a voice came from behind of Nobara…

"Natsume-sama…" Mikan said coldly

"Why are you fighting me when you know you got fever?" Natsume asked…

"I wasn't aware of it too…" lowering her head…

"Mikan…I've told Narumi-sensei and Serio-sensei that you're sick today, so you don't have to go class or have any mission today…you will rest today!" Nobara said with joy…

"Narumi-sensei's class I can skip it and use that time and rest…but I'm going to continue doing my mission…" Mikan said coldly…

"Demo!!...you're sick! and-" Nobara was going to finish her sentence but it was interrupt by Mikan.

"It's okay…I can manage…" Mikan said smile towards Nobara…

"Baka…today, you'll rest…I'll help you do today's mission…" Natsume said…

"No It's okay…I can do it myself…and I trouble you more then enough…arigatou neh Natsume-sama.." Mikan said along with a very gentle smile…

_Cute _Natsume thought and blushes a little but it was covered by his raven bangs.

"Then in order to repay me back you'll have to be my servant…" Natsume smirked…

"Ya da". A straight answer from the cold Mikan.

Nobara sweat dropped.

"Tch…Why don't you just listen to me!?"

"BLEHHH" Mikan stuck her tongue out towards Natsume…

Nobara sweat dropped again…

_Bang!_

The door opened and there were Anna, Nonoko, Misaki-senpai and Ruka…

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" Anna shouted…

"Anna please lower down your voice…this is the hospital" Nonoko scolded her…

"Eh…Gomen gomen…hehe.." Anna apologized while scratching her head…

Mikan, Nobara and Ruka sweat dropped…

"Konbanwa Nobara-sama and Natsume-sama.." 4 of them says synchronically.

"Konbanwa minna-san" Nobara said with a smile on her face..

"hn" was all Natsume can respond.

"Mikan-chan daijoubu?" Misaki-senpai asked…

"En…I'm okay…arigatou neh …for coming here and visit me…" Mikan smiled brightly once again…

"Ehh!…The beauty is really here…" a familiar voice came from the door…

"EH!!?...TSUBASA-SAMA?!?" everybody was shocked except Natsume, Nobara and Mikan.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Hey people, thanks for reviewing. D hope you guys support me!..hoho**


	7. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 6**

"_Ehh!…The beauty is really here…" a familiar voice came from the door…_

"_EH!!?...TSUBASA-SAMA!??" everybody was shocked except Natsume, Nobara and Mikan._

"What are you doing here Shadow…" Natsume was kind of pissed seeing Tsubasa here…

"We came to visit this girl here" another voice arose from behind Tsubasa…

"Hotaru-sama?!" Ruka said in shocked…

"Arigatou Mistresses and Masters for taking your precious time for visiting me" Mikan smile once more…

"We heard both of you fought…" Tsubasa said…

"So what?"…Truth was Natsume never liked Tsubasa…

"Why you both out of no where will fight and some more in a state where Mikan wasn't fully recovered?"…Hotaru asked.

"She doesn't want to be my servant…that's why we make deal…if she defeated me…I'll never see her again…but if I win she'll be my servant…" Natsume explained…

"Eh…since when Natsume is so eager to find a servant??" Andou said with a smirk on his face…

"Shut up Andou or I'll burn you to crisp…" Natsume summoned a fire ball on his palm…

O.O

"Okay okay…I'll be quiet" Tsubasa said in defeat…

"Sakura-san…Why are you so against the thought of having a master?..." Hotaru asked curiously…

"I hate relying on other people…especially my own stuff…having a master is like a controlled puppet…and…most of the higher-classmen guys…wants me because I'm what they call "beautiful"…" Mikan sighed…

"Mikan…actually…you're lucky to not have a master…unlike me who has a master like Tsubasa-sama who always flirt with other girls…and I'm like his servant for 8 years…and he still doesn't let go…even if I wanted to…hmmph" Misaki pouted…

"Ah…Misaki…you're jealous??...don't be angry…I swear I won't flirt anymore…so don't leave me alone!!!..." Andou said while crying… (**A/N: LOL…**)

Everyone in the room sweat dropped…

"Mikan-sama…having a master isn't as bad as you think…and you're lucky that is Natsume-sama that wants you…" Nonoko said…

"Nonoko…you said that cause you're master is your lover…that's why" Mikan said while sighing

"Eh…hehe…something like that" Nonoko smile towards Mikan…

"But Natsume-sama doesn't have a servant ever since he was transferred here…so we all think that you two are quite compatible…" Ruka said…

"It's okay…I know you guys care about me…but…I really don't need a master…" Mikan shake her head before saying…

"Oi…Polka...shut up and listens to what they tell you…" Natsume said coldly…

"Natsume-sama…who you calling polka!??! And please keep quiet…it's my business." Mikan threw an iced dagger towards Natsume…and he manages to dodge it…

Is shocked about Mikan's action…

"Mi-Mikan what were you trying to do with Natsume-sama?" asked Ruka sacredly…

"Just shutting him up"…Mikan said with a smile again…

_DEVIL!!_ Anna, Nonoko, Misaki and Ruka thought…

"Tch"...

_Beep Beep_

Both Nonoko and Anna's Master-Servant device is making the beeping sound…

"Ah…Yuu-sama is calling me…" Nonoko said…

"Koko-sama is looking for me too…then let's go together…" Anna said to Nonoko…

Nonoko nodded in agreement…

"Please excuse us Natsume-sama, Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama, Nobara-sama and Tsubasa-sama…" as they bowed down and Mikan bid them goodbye…

"Well then I think is quite late already…I have to go lab to finish my invention…Let's go Ruka…" Hotaru said coldly…

"Hai Hotaru-sama" Ruka said in agreement…

"Please excuse us Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama, Nobara-sama and Tsubasa-sama…Mikan-chan remember to take care yourself" Ruka said in a polite tone…

Mikan nodded in agreement and said…

"Don't worry…I will…" Mikan said with a smile…

"Neh…Tsubasa-kun…can I borrow Misaki to central town awhile?" Nobara asked…

"Why…?" Tsubasa asked curiously…

Nobara gave him a if-you-don't-I'm-gonna-make-you-become-a-ice-statue look.

Tsubasa sweat dropped…

"Sure you can…" Tsubasa said it while scratching his head…

"Misaki-chan…let's go central town." Nobara said to Misaki…

"Hai…Nobara-sama" Misaki nod in agreement…

"Please excuse us Tsubasa-sama and Natsume-sama" Misaki bowed down and left with Nobara….

"Ah…since there's nothing to do…I'll go back to my room first…byebye Mikan-chan…and if you ever change your mind…I'll always be waiting for you to be my servant…" Tsubasa said with a very happy look on his face…

Then suddenly a few of Tsubasa's hair caught on fire…

"OUCH!!!. What you'd do that for Natsume!?!?" Tsubasa screamed…

"For you being so annoying…and faster get out…you pissed me off" Natsume said coldly…

"Tch…fine I'm going now!...bye-bye Mikan-chan" Tsubasa said with a smile and then left…

"I'll be going back my room for now…" Mikan was getting up from the bed…

"You're still not okay yet…" Natsume said while looking in her eyes…

_Why is my heart beating so fast whenever I'm with him?...just now when we're fighting…my heart was telling me to stop too…and I even showed mercy to him…why is my heart telling me that he is important to me??..._Mikan stop at place…she never move an inch….

"Oi..Polka you there??" Natsume teased her…

"Who you calling a Polka?...Baka Natsume…"

"You…and you're not fully recovered…" Natsume said…

"I don't want to stay here…I'm going back to my room"

**In Mikan's room**

"Thanks for walking me back to my room Natsume-sama, oyasumi-nasai."

Natsume grab her wrist when she turns her back on him.

"I'm staying in your room. Who knows would you go for another mission."

Mikan blushed bright red and protest.

"A-ano Natsume-sama, I wont be going for mission today so don't worry."

"I'm not worried. If you lied your friends will gang up on me and have my head."

"…"

"Why are you blushing? Are you expecting something to happen?"

"No! Definitely not."

Mikan opens her room door revealing a very big room, similar to Natsume's room but slightly smaller due to she was just a lower-classmen.

"I'm going to take a shower first Natsume-sama. If you're tired please feel free to sleep on the bed."

"Hn."

**In the bathroom.**

_MIKAN'S P.O.V_

Finally I could take a bath, today was sure a tiring day, lucky for me the water was just nice, I soak myself in it and started to clean myself with a sponge.

Hyuuga Natsume, just who the heck is him?

Why do I always have those weird feeling when I'm with him. Sure his handsome and a genius, but that's not the case. I feel secure yet nostalgic when I'm with him, it's like he make a promise before somewhere. Argh! Why do I even care!

_End of p.o.v_

Mikan started singing a sweet song.

Futawo futawoo  
Taichi no futa ho  
Kaze ho ira koo  
Hikari abite

Hoshi wa matataki  
Mochi wa kirameku  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Negai komete

Futa wo futa hoo  
Sekai no futawo  
Dokomade ikko  
Sorawo aoite

Hitomo furunoe  
Mushimo habataki  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Omoi nosete

Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Ashita wa kitto  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Sorani todoku

_She got sweet voice. Not to mention she's cute, smart and powerful. She's perfect._

Natsume accidentally fell asleep on Mikan's bed soon after Mikan finishes her song.

**Back to the bathroom.**

_HOLY SHIT! I think I forgotten my night gowns in the room. I think I better faster get it and get over it. Lucky me I brought my undergarment._

Mikan opens her bathroom's door, and she tiptoed to her closet, and quickly took out her night gown.

_NATSUME'S POV_

I open my eyes, I saw a faired-skinned lady with dangerous curves not too far from the bed. She was putting on her night gown. I liked my view, I don't want to move from this place until… (**A/N: Naughty Natsume**.)

_KREAK_

Mikan had a shocked…and when she turned her head…she was shocked that Natsume was awake…

**End of chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Hai, minna-san, thank you for review up till now.

reviewer.

blacktangarine012

dominiquanne

kimiko-sakura

natsume-meg93

helltishl0ve

miyuki24

mikansakura1

mangamaniac1234

mangaluver123

irumikanzaki

vindrell shin

Thanks for your support all this time.


	8. What's this feeling?

**Chapter 7**

_KREAK_

_Mikan had a shocked…and when she turned her head…she was shocked that Natsume was awake…_

"So you're awake already Natsume-sama"…Mikan was sweating real hard…

"Hn…"

"Would you mind to turning your head around for awhile? Natsume-sama?" she said it nervously…

"I don't want..." Natsume smirked at her.

_Sigh_

"Well then…I think I'll go back in to the toilet…sorry for disturbing your sleep…" Mikan said…

Mikan is one inch away from the bathroom…when suddenly she felt a pair of very warm hands around her waist…and she knew it was Natsume…

"Natsume-sama what are you doing?"…Mikan asks nervously…

"Isn't that obvious?...I'm hugging you…" Natsume said it with his eyes close…

"Err…Natsume-sama…are you still asleep??"

Even though Mikan was cold and smart, she sometimes enjoyed being stupid once in awhile…

"No…to prove to you that I'm not asleep…." Suddenly Natsume pinned Mikan on the door of the toilet…and then…he locked on his lips on to hers. Making Mikan too shocked to even react…

After a few minutes…Natsume broke free of the kiss, he saw Mikan was slightly blushing. Mikan was recovered from the shock and she asked…

"What was that for?" covering the part where Natsume had kissed her with her fingers…

"Take it as a part of a repayment for me…" Natsume smirk…

"Hentai…" Mikan open the door to the toilet…

Natsume grab her wrist, stopping her going to the toilet.

"Who do you think you are calling a pervert?" Natsume's infamous smirk came out…

"Natsume-sama...I'm calling you a pervert…" Mikan said while leaning her head on the door…trying to prevent Natsume from seeing her blush. But Natsume was sharp he saw Mikan blushing like a red tomato…

_Cute _Natsume thought…

Then the handsome young man turn Mikan to face him…and he lift up her chin once again, and kissed her, this time they both reacted to this kiss, Mikan had no choice but to respond to his kiss, and she hate it that she was loving that kiss, when they broke the kiss, Mikan was touch the part where Natsume kissed her lips…

"It seems like you really liked it little girl…" Natsume grinned

"It's late already Natsume-sama please take the bed and sleep…" Mikan said while covering her flushed face.

"What about you?"

"Don't worried bout me…I can sleep on the couch…"

"I don't want…I want you to sleep with me on the bed…furthermore your bed is big enough for 2 am I right?..."

What Natsume just said shocked Mikan…

"Natsume-sama…" Mikan was going to say something…then the next thing she knew was Natsume's lips locking onto hers…and Mikan's eye grew bigger as she tried to push away Natsume but failed…

After 2minutes, Natsume finally broke the kiss…

"This is an order…from _**your**_ master…" Natsume said with a big smirk on his face.

"Since when you've became my master…? Don't be arrogant…I'm not like all the other girls…will be mesmerized by you…" Mikan said coldly…

"Oh really…" Natsume said.

Then Natsume carried Mikan in bridal-style and brought her to the bed…he laid her on the bed and climb on top of Mikan…

"Natsume-sama…what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing much, if you want me to stop then you'll have to agree being my servant…" Natsume smirked…then he laid his head towards her neck and kissed her neck, planting strawberry marks on her neck…

"And what if I still refuse?" Mikan ask coldly…

"Then today shall be your first night…" Natsume smirk…

_Eek…Kami-sama I'm only 16 please spare me!! _

"STOP!!!...I understand…please don't do it…" Mikan squeeze her eyes tightly until Natsume lay beside her on the bed…

"Can I have your Master-Servant tracking device?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Please wait for awhile…Natsume-sama…" Mikan sighed…

Mikan took out a box from her closet…then she passes it to Natsume. Natsume opened it and took out another box from his pocket. He opens the box…inside was a crimson red stone…the same colour as his eyes…he place that stone into a small hole just for the Master's stone…after he done that he took the bracelet and wore it for Mikan. That bracelet can only be taken out by the master. But only Mikan knew that in this academy this kind of small things can be broken by only her because of her powers.

"It's done" Natsume said…

_Sigh_

"Natsume-sama…It's late enough…please get some rest…" after that…Natsume jumped straight into her bed…he patted the space next to him hinting Mikan to sleep beside him…No matter how Mikan dislike it…she has to follow his order. She lies down and her back was facing Natsume. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms hugging from behind her…and she blushes a little…_This isn't totally bad I guess. _Mikan thought and soon she fell asleep…

**The Next Day…**

It was 6.30a.m. Mikan was awaken…she open her eyes…and found a handsome face inches away from her…then she smiles, she gently get up from the bed…preventing the handsome young man to wake up…she went it the bath room clean up herself and changed into her black colour uniform…and soon went to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for both of them…

While she was cooking…she then again felt a pair of strong arms taking her in his embrace.

"Ohayo, Natsume-sama…" Mikan was still cooking then she broke away from his embrace…

"Hn..."

"Natsume-sama…after you've eaten…you have to rush back to your dorm to change…" Mikan was placing the food on the plates, and then she places it on her dining table. Natsume hugged her again…

"Polka…I want my morning kiss…and that's an order." Natsume said with a smirk on his face…_with this everyday I don't even need my breakfast…_

"Natsume-sama please stops joking and start eating.." Mikan said coldly…trying to break free from his arms…

"I'm not going to let go of you until you give me my kiss…" Natsume said childishly…

"Natsume-sama…is just like a kid…" after finishing saying that sentence, she pecked him on the lips showing a bit of pinkie blush on her face…then Natsume gave Mikan a kissed on her forehead, then he let go and eat his breakfast…

**10 minutes later…**

"I'm done…" Natsume said…

Mikan collected his plate and hers and went in the kitchen for a few minutes…just to clean up the plates…

"Okay lets go…" Mikan said with a smile…

"To?" Natsume's eye brown twitched…

"Your room of course…" Mikan replied…

"…."

Then Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and uses her Steal Alice to teleport to Natsume's room…

"There we go…I'll be waiting for you in the balcony…you take a bath and quickly change into your uniform…or else you'll be late for class…"

"hn…"

**10minutes later…**

Natsume came out with just a towel on his waist…and he saw Mikan watching TV on his couch…then he hugged her from behind the couch…

"Just few more minutes and I'll be done…" Natsume blows in her ear…

"Ekk" Mikan squealed…Mikan's face went straight flushed red…just like an apple… (Yummy! hehe?)

Mikan death glared Natsume, showing him the don't-you-dare-lay-finger-on-me look; Natsume had showed her his trademark smirk.

After Natsume dressed up, both of them decided to go to the cafeteria to look for their friends…

**In the cafeteria…**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Damn it, it's those beeping sound again. I'm going to blow those devices if I had a chance." Koko said with his hand covering his ears.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Every lower-classmen was rushing towards the door as they know who will be reaching.

**Just out side the cafeteria…**

_STOMP STOMP_

"Is there an elephant inside the cafeteria or what? Why do I hear stomping early in the damn morning." Natsume gave a pissed look.

"Natsume-sama, you have to get accustom to it, because you'll hear that every morning" Mikan replied coldly..

Before she opens the door, she took a deep breath and let it out, and opens the door...

When she opens the door,

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mikan-sama." The lower-classmen bowed down and greeted her.

Mikan greeted back and return a smile. As she walk into the cafeteria with Natsume.

There are a lot of eyes upon both of them. Fan girls sending death glare to Mikan, fan boys curses Natsume under their breath.

Tsubasa, Koko, Yuu and their servant was jaw dropping…and their eyes were like

(0.0) maybe bigger… (Teehee!)

When Natsume reached their table. Koko said.

"Natsume since when and how you get Mikan as your servant?"

"Yesterday and I uses my brain."

Koko was seriously going to read Natsume's mind, but Natsume caught him.

_Koko you dare read my mind I can ensure you that by the next minute you'll be as good as a human steak._ Koko jumped out of sit while Natsume gave him a death glare.

"NATSUME!! How dare you laid your hands on my prey!!...I was the first one who said I want her as my servant! " A guy with a star mark on his face shouted at Natsume.

_Prey? Since when I became a prey to them? _Mikan was confused.

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. The Device & Master

**Chapter 8**

"Shut up Shadow. You already have a servant and she's not a prey." Natsume said coldly.

Misaki was there and she took out a frying pan and hit it on Tsubasa's head…

"OUCH!!!! Misaki what did I do wrong this time" Tsubasa ask while in chibi form and crying anime style…

"That's what you get for trying to cheat on me and targeting my best friend as a prey." Misaki said with a cold tone…

Mikan stood there, quietly observing her master's friends…

"Mikan-chan, don't mind them. They are always like that since they were 10" Ruka said. Anna and Nonoko are beside him.

"Oh, hi Ruka. It seems like you know quite a lot a bout them." Mikan wondered if Ruka knew them since 10.

"Yeah. I've been Hotaru-sama's servant since we were 10." Ruka said while looking at Hotaru then blushes a little bit.

"Whoa. She looks cold by the way."

"Actually she's not if you really know her." Ruka blushes more.

_He seems to like Hotaru-sama a lot.. _Mikan grin while thinking bout that...

"What about Anna and Nonoko?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, after Ruka-kun became Imai-sama's servant, Nonoko and I too were taken by Yuu-sama and Koko-sama."

"I see. Now that I've become Natsume-sama's servant I'll be meeting with you guys more often." Mikan smiled. Anna and Nonoko replied her smiles.

_How dare she totally ignore me! _

"Polka, I'm thirsty. Go get me a drink." Natsume was kind of jealous because Mikan totally ignored him.

"That's Mikan for you, **Hyuuga **Natsume." Mikan growled then she walked away, leaving the others dumbfounded.

_Wow! No one has ever called Natsume by his first name. _She's really something. Everyone thought with shock.

_That little girl, how dare she call me by my first name! _Natsume was pissed.

Everyone sweat dropped as soon as they felt the temperature rising.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Stop that, you're making the cafeteria melt! You dumb fire-caster."

Mikan is coming towards them and soon she felt the temperature too so she used a bit of her Steal Alice to make the cafeteria cool down.

"Natsume-sama, you know you're not supposed to burn the cafeteria." Mikan grinned.

"Tch. Non of your business polka." Natsume was took his drink from Mikan and was walking away from them until…

_THUD_

An ice dagger makes its way and landed just right in front of Natsume when he dodged it safely.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"That's Mikan for you **Hyuuga **Natsume."

Mikan walked pass Natsume with a smirk.

_How dare you! Have you forgotten that I'm your master? _Natsume grew fiercer.

Mikan read his mind, pause her walking and turn around.

"In fact I don't even care you're my dumb master. Tell you something new, this bracelet I'm wearing, as everybody thinks that only the master can take it off. But only I knew that my powers are **strong** enough to break this thing."

"KOKO!"

"Natsume its not me I haven't use my Alice yet."

_How does she know what were I thinking?_

In fact everyone was thinking the same thing. Mikan smirked and continue to walk away leaving the others dumbfounded, except for Hotaru because she has already knows about it.

"IMAI! 100rabbits for her information now!" Natsume scowled.

"Now you're talking business Hyuuga."

Hotaru handed an envelope to Natsume. He opened it, read it and found out that she is a very dangerous lady, and he was quite happy about it.

_Interesting girl. _Natsume smirk.

"I'm leaving. Ja." Natsume walked away.

The other's was still too shock to make a move.

"Ruka, Let's go." Hotaru commanded.

"Hai. Bye-bye minna-san." Ruka waved to them.

**Somewhere near Mikan**

_That arrogant brat. So what if his my master? All I have to do is break this stupid thingy and the contract are off. _Mikan is burning with rage.

She formed an ice dagger on her hand, the moment she was going to break the bracelet a figure appear behind her and grabbed her hand.

"I'll burn you alive if you dare to destroy it." The figure said.

"Natsume-sama!" Mikan slapped away his hand and walk away from her.

"Little girl, you're my servant and you shall obey my command."

"Don't be arrogant Hyuuga. I can break it anytime I wanted to." Mikan grin.

"Then I'll see you do it now if you dare."

"Hah! I won't fall for such a trick. I'll just play with you for awhile more since it's boring." Mikan smirked.

"Tch."

"Serio-sensei, you don't plan to keep hiding are you?" Mikan said coldly.

Natsume was shocked as he did not felt Persona's presence.

_Since when he was here?_

"Well done my Shiro-Neko your senses are getting keener." Persona walked out while revealing his figure.

"My, my Natsume what a coincidence that you're here."

"Persona! What do you want?" Natsume scowled.

"Oh don't worry I'm not looking for you. I'm here for Shiro-Neko."

"Is it mission?" Mikan asked.

"As the matter in fact it is. Meet me today 11p.m. at the gate. From there I'll explain everything."

"Understood Serio-sensei."

_What does he wants again can't she have some rest?_

"I appreciate you're worries for me Natsume-sama. But I'm okay."

"Who do you think I am going worrying over a little girl?."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to my room now. Ja."

Mikan was still wondering what kind of mission she'll receive.

_She's doing more mission than I am. Persona, you got something to spill._

**Mikan's room.**

Mikan lied on her king-sized bed; she keeps having flashback of what happen yesterday.

_**Flashback.**_

_Then the handsome young man turn Mikan to face…and lifted up her chin once again, and kissed her, this time they both reacted to this kiss, Mikan had no choice but to respond to his kiss, and she hate it that she was loving that kiss, when they broke the kiss, Mikan was touch the part where Natsume kissed her lips…_

**End of flashback.**

The picture of Natsume kissing Mikan keep popping out in Mikan's mind making her blushing as red as tomato.

_Why did I respond to his kiss? It's not like I have feelings f6r that arrogant brat. His crimson eyes, there's something about that drawn me to it, it's like I'm a moth drawn to the fire. Argh!_

Little does she knows it was time for her mission. She took her control devices and her half white mask that looks just like the one that Persona had with him.

_Mission time, baby._

-Snap-

Mikan had teleported somewhere near the gate.

"Persona if you may."

"Not bad, very punctual and keen my little white kitten."

"Thanks. And the mission if you may."

"You've been assigned to escort a certain important person to the Grand-Court."

"I understood."

Mikan went in the limo and left.

**Someone's room**

"Mikan Sakura. Indeed an interesting person, I would like to see you trying to tame this kitten."

A beautiful raven locks lady with mesmerizing purple eyes was drinking her coffee while looking at her laptop with the profile of a certain brunette.

"Tch, Tch, Tch, since when you became so interested in Mikan my love?"

**End of chapter 8**


	10. My Decision

**Chapter ****9**

"_Mikan Sakura. Indeed an interesting person, I would like to see you trying to tame this kitten, Hyuuga." _

_A beautiful raven locks lady with mesmerizing purple eyes was drinking her coffee while looking at her laptop with the profile of a certain brunette._

"_Tch, Tch, since when you became so interested in Mikan my love?"_

A dark figure walked out revealing a pair of sapphire orbs and a dirty blonde hair. Yes it was our tech prodigy Hotaru Imai's boyfriend and servant, Nogi Ruka. He lifted his girlfriend's chin and crashing his lips on to her lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth exploring her sweet mouth. (**A/n: eww. Ruka: did I just do that? - Blush -**)

After a few moments they broke free of that passionate kiss. Hey! Kissing need air right, don't tell me you didn't kissed before.

"Ruka, our dear Hyuuga has finally found his first servant, who wouldn't be curious? Moreover it's the best in the lower-classmen, not to mention it'll be the last."

Ruka took a chair and sat down. He was curious of what his girl meant.

"Come again?"

"Can't you see? Hyuuga's in love, and I smell profit." Hotaru's eyes had a pair of yen sign on it.

"Haha, evil as usual my love."

"Isn't that what you liked me for?" Hotaru raised her eye brown.

"The Hotaru I love was much more evil than this, but I think I love the current one more."

Ruka stood up and give Hotaru a kissed before leaving.

"Take care my love. Good Night."

"Kay."

**Next day**

A certain brunette was walking towards her classroom with her master, she was also greeted by many fan boys and Natsume was cursed by many fan boys of Mikan, making the air temperature rise, but thanks to Mikan it was nullified.

"Youjo how was yesterday's mission?"

"It's too easy for my level."

"Hn."

Before they reached their destination they heard...

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

The classroom door swung open revealing 2 important person.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama." every lower-classmen said unison.

"Ohayo minna-san." Mikan replied with a warm smile.

"Hn." Was all Natsume can reply.

"Ohayo master-tachi."

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" said Tsubasa, Yuu, Ruka, Misaki and Koko.

"Mikan, have you heard?" Anna asked Mikan with excitement.

"Heard of what?"

"The school prom is on the way!" Nonoko replied.

"Oh, that's great."

Mikan was not looking forward to it because she knew there'll be a lot of noisy fan boys asking her to the dance, but she was happy for Anna and Nonoko, and the first things that came into Mikan and Natsume was…

_Tch fan boys_

_Tch fan girls_

"Mikan who will you be going with?" Anna asked.

Natsume was actually not paying attention to their girly talks until he heard what Anna asked. He was listening carefully but hid it under his manga.

"No one, probably not going, as you guys already knew I got those noisy fan boys around to take care of and I have no partner in mind." Mikan replied politely.

Behind Mikan was sitting our famous 'Ice Queen' she was smirking and finally spoke up.

"Sakura, why don't ask Hyuuga to go with you?"

"Yea Mikan, we're all going with our master." Misaki said.

"Nonoko, haven't you realized that, you guys, with your master, ARE ALL COUPLE?"

_Gulp, Mikan's pissed I guess._

Anna, Nonoko, Ruka and Misaki sweat dropped.

"Oi, little girl, I got lots of fan girls." Natsume started.

"Natsume-sama, as you know I'm a normal healthy person, and I'm not a bisexual."

"Baka, I'm telling you, go to the prom with me. I don't want any stupid fan girls bugging me, and that's an order."

"WHAT!!!Mikan, you're not going with this black cat. You're going with- _OUCHIES_"BANG

Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Misaki with her frying pan and Tsubasa with his bump.

Mikan sighed.

"Oh well that settles it, I think it'll be like killing two birds with one stone. Settling Natsume-sama's fan girls and my stupid fan boys."

_DING DONG_ yep it was the starting class bell. Narumi came in, em no DANCED in with his weird looking cloths again.

"Good morning class, as you all knows that the day after tomorrow will be the prom night. Girls remember to choose the perfect dress for your self, and boys remember wear to please the ladies."

After Narumi finish with his sentence he spotted Natsume and Mikan sitting together.

_Perfect timing and choosing Mikan, let's just hope you can tame this little kitty down._

"Well I think we have a pair of new servant and master, I presume, and Sakura Mikan who is going to be your prom date?"

"Hyuuga Natsume a.k.a my master."

Everybody in the class look towards Mikan and Natsume. Those fan girls was giving an EXTREME death glare to the famous Mikan and the fan boys was cursing EXTREMELY at Natsume under their breath.

"MATTE! Why for all the girls it has to be a servant to be Natsume-sama's prom date. His date was suppose to be the one and only me."

Those people who knew Mikan and saw her power before gulp and thought,

_Wrong move missy, you just made a devil your worst nightmares_

An ice dagger was formed and was passed thru the lady.

"Shut up lady, you're an eyesore, and who are you anyway?" Mikan was pissed.

"WHAT! You don't know who am I? Well let me tell you, I'm Sumire Shouda. President of the official Natsume fan club."

"Hn. Then I presume you doesn't know who or what am I, you worthless loudspeaker with a useless Alice as Cat-Dog Alice."

Sumire was on fire.

"Worthless!? Mikan Sakura I challenge you to a duel! You slut."

After Sumire finished her sentence Mikan was not on her sit anymore.

"Where did she go?"

"I'm right behind you." Sumire gasped and was terrified by how she appears at the back of her.

"Think twice before challenging me to a duel, think twice before calling me a 'slut'." An ice dagger was formed in the palm of Mikan while she pointes it at Sumire's neck.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Mikan Sakura, 15, Nullifying Alice and SEC Alice. Have both the rarest Alice and the most powerful Alice in this academy, IQ 228. Oh, if for your idiotic brain SEC means **stealing, erase and copy**. So if you don't want to become Aliceless I suggest you to back off, bitch."

After Mikan finished her words she went back to her place, leaving Sumire and the other classmates with shocked expression. Natsume was more than satisfied with what she had done to Sumire.

"Well then class, hope you'll find a good dress and nice wear for the prom night, today class is free. Adieu!" with that Narumi left the class.

_Sumire P.O.V_

Mikan Sakura, who is she? And heck why is she a multi-Alice user! Darn it. Curses she's so close to Natsume-sama. Wonder who can defeat her.

Better get back my seat before I get killed. Ah wait! Koko! Stop reading my damn mind!

_End of P.O.V_

"There's not quite a person that can defeat Mikan-chan." Koko answered her question, but making Anna, Nonoko and the others looking at Koko.

"Yikes, I was just answering Sumire's question."

"Little girl. I'm ditching class." Natsume said.

"Damn you, my name is Mikan not little girl, Hyuuga." Mikan grinned

"Mikan Sakura, let me warn you. No one calls Natsume-sama by his first name!" Sumire shouted.

An evil strong aura was formed.

_Feewwww Thud._ Yep it was an ice dagger once again.

"Shut up Permy. Oh by the way, this school there's no one can defeat me, not even the _principle,_ make sure you watch your back."

"Anna, Nonoko and Misaki meet me at central town café, the one I was working previously at 3pm." Mikan said, no more like commanded.

"Yes Mikan."

Mikan and Natsume went out from to the class to the Sakura tree.

"Never knew there's such a beautiful view from here." Mikan shown a very beautiful smile making Natsume blushes a little but he manages to hide it.

**End of chapter 9**


	11. Youichi and Parents

**Chapter 10**

_Mikan and Natsume went out from to the class to the Sakura tree._

"_Never knew there's such a beautiful view from here." Mikan shown a very beautiful smile making Natsume blushes a little but he manages to hide it._

"Hn."

"Natsume-sama, do you want to go back to your dormitory?"

"Whatever."

Mikan took his hand and, _snap_, they were in Natsume's room.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll go get it." Mikan ran to the door, she opens it and found a grey-haired with teal eyes colors cute boy, she smiled and scoop him up and asked.

"Little boy, are you looking for Natsume?"

The little boy sucked his thumb and nodded.

"Yoshi." Mikan close the door and brought him in.

"Natsume nii-chan!" the little boy jumped out from Mikan's embraced and ran to Natsume.

"Ah, Youichi." Natsume leaned forward to carry little Youichi up. Mikan just stood there and smiled.

"I'll go make some drinks for you and little Youichi." Mikan said

"Hn."

Mikan walked into the kitchen and started to make some juices for Youichi.

_Apple juice will be nice I guess._

**Well back to Natsume.**

"Neh Natsume nii-chan. Who is that lady? Is she some fan girls again?"

"She's my servant and no she's not a fan girl, she's more then that."

Youichi was confused about what Natsume said.

_Natsume nii-chan never owns a servant before; this onee-chan is different. Maybe Natsume nii-chan is in love with her! Then I must try to make them together, I can't do it, Hotaru nee-chan will help me I guess!_

Mikan came out from the kitchen with 2 cups of drinks.

"The Apple juice for Youichi and Hot-chocolate for Natsume."

"Arigatou onee-chan."

**After they finish**** their drink**

"I haven't introduced myself!" Youichi was going to start introducing himself but was cut off by Mikan.

"Hijiri Youichi 8 years old, Summoned-Demon Alice, Dangerous Ability-class, very close to Natsume, Servant is Aoi Hyuuga and likes her too." Mikan giggled

Youichi jaw dropped and blushes at the same time.

"How did onee-chan know? Is that your Alice?"

"No Youichi. I'm a multi-Alice user, which means I got 2 Alice. Nullifying Alice and SEC Alice. SEC Alice means Steal, erase and Copy Alice. Most probably I can have all the Alice in this school."

"Onee-chan, you're powerful!"

"It's quite normal now."

"Little girl. Don't you have to go to Central Town with the others?"

"You don't have to remind me. But do you and Youichi want to come along?"

"Neh, Natsume nii-chan I want to go Central town."

"Whatever."

"Natsume-sama change your cloths before going. 20 minutes later I'll be back in your room with Youichi."

"Youichi we'll be going you're room first."

Mikan cradle him and teleport to his room.

_Snap_

"Youichi, I'll be back in 10 minutes. Make sure you changed into your casual cloths. Kay?"

Youichi nodded in agreement.

"Ja!"

_Snap_

Mikan reached her room and went to the toilet to wash her face, and then she took out a pink colored Spaghetti stripe top and a black mini-skirt from Play-Boy. She let loose her high pony-tail and teleport to Youichi's room.

"Youichi are you done yet?" Mikan asked.

"Hai, Mikan nee-san."

"Then let us go Natsume's room."

"Hai."

_Snap_

Mikan and Youichi are now in Natsume's room.

"Natsume-sama, are you ready yet?"

"Hn." When Natsume saw Mikan his thoughts were. _She's drop dead gorgeous._

Mikan took Natsume and Youichi's tiny hand and…

_Snap_

They have arrived in Central town.

"Mikan-chan, we're here!" shouted Misaki. Misaki, Tsubasa, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu were all there.

"Ah, they're there." Mikan held Youichi's hand like a mother with her son and walk towards them followed by Natsume.

"Eh, why is Youichi-chibi here?" Misaki asked.

"I met him in Natsume's room." Mikan replied firmly.

"Well let's start shopping."

They first went to the dress shop to buy their dresses while the guys store was next door choosing their tuxedos.

Mikan picked out a spaghetti stripes maroon colored knee length dress with 2 roses patterns on top of her dress. Nonoko choose an off shouldered baby blue dress with frills on her sleeve. Anna chose a baby pink tube top with laced ribbon on the back of her dress. And last Misaki chose a half off shouldered darker pink dress with the length that reached her toes.

After all the boys and girls finished shopping, they went to the accessory shop to buy some accessory to match their dress. After every needed store they have went, they had dinner together.

They went to a shop call Café D'amour. The waiter shows them to their sits and Mikan saw Hotaru and Ruka just came in. "Imai-san and Ruka!" Mikan shouted.

"Ah. Konbanwa, minna-san." Ruka greeted.

"Care to join us?" Mikan ask politely.

"Okay then." The tech prodigy replied.

After they have eaten Youichi said. "Mikan nee-san, can I call you my mama?"

Everybody jaw dropped except for Mikan who is too shock to reply, Hotaru who was quite amazed, and Natsume who still remain emotionless.

_Smart__ move Youichi._

**Flashback**

"_Hotaru__ nee-san, I think Natsume nii-san is in love with Mikan nee-san." Youichi whispers to Hotaru._

"_Yeah I know, and your point is?"_

"_I need you__r help to help me get them together. Is it okay with you?"_

"_I have the same thinking Youichi."_

**End of flashback.**

"Erm, I don't mind being called as your mama. But who is going to be your papa?"

Natsume and everybody else were listening carefully.

"My daddy can be…."

**End of chapter 10**


	12. Meet Aoi Hyuuga

Hey everyone, i have a new story, name "Vampire Moonlight." Please do read and review about that story.. " ..is posted by AkitoKazuki II my second acc...hope you guys will read and review that..thx!!..love you guys 100..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"_Erm, I don't mind being called as your mama. But who is going to be your papa?"_

_Natsume and everybody else were listening carefully._

"_My daddy can be…."_

"…Natsume nii-san." Youichi pointing towards Natsume's.

"WHAT?!" Shouted everybody unison except Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan smiled and said.

"Okay then. Natsume do you agree?"

"Whatever."

"Yatta! I got a mama and papa!" Youichi said. He is really happy.

After a long day of shopping the group decided to go back to their dormitory. After Mikan bid good bye to them. Mikan, Natsume teleports back to their dormitory with Youichi.

"Youichi do you want me to bring you back to your dormitory now?" Mikan asked.

"Noppie mama, I'm sleeping with papa tonight."

"Okay, tomorrow morning I'll be coming by."

"Oyasumi nasai Natsume and Youichi."

"Oyasumi mama."

Before Mikan leave she gave Youichi a peck on his forehead.

**The next day.**

Mikan woke up, took a hot bath, changed into her uniform and teleport to Natsume's room.

"Ohayo Youichi, Natsume."

"Ohayo mama!"

Youichi ran towards Mikan and gave her a hug, Mikan kissed his forehead.

"Did you sleep well?"

"En, papa sang me to sleep."

_Sang?_ Mikan raised her eye browns upon hearing this.

"Natsume, I never knew you sang." Mikan giggle while she pats her 'son' head.

"I do, but only to Youichi."

"Aww, that's too bad. Well better get going to the cafeteria."

And once again Mikan took Natsume's and Youichi's hand and _POOF_ they are in front of the cafeteria.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

Youichi was curious why it was so noisy in the cafeteria.

"Mama, why is it so noisy inside the cafeteria?" Youichi asked.

"You'll see chibi-chan."

The door swung open, revealing 3 important people.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mikan-sama."

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san." Mikan is with her infamous sunny smile once more, leaving Youichi jaw-dropping.

On the other sides, _fan girls and boys._ 3 parties.

Fan girls group 1: "KYAAA! NATSUME-SAMA!", "NATSUME-SAMA YOU'RE SO HOT!"

Fan girls group 2: "KYAA! YOUICHI-SAMA PLEASE HAVE A DATE WITH ME!"

Fan Boys: "MIKAN-SAMA! PLEASE MARRY ME!"

Mikan, Natsume and Youichi met up with the rest of the gangs and sat down. Youichi's fan girls starting to surround him asking him question about Mikan.

Fan girls 1: "Youichi-sama why are you hanging out with a slut like this old hag?"

Fan girls 2: "Yeah, you should be hanging out with more beautiful ladies like us."

Youichi was pissed, he activates his Alice, letting those girls chase by ghost. After a short while Mikan nullified them.

"Youichi, I know they are annoying but this is the cafeteria, but you don't want to pay for spoiling the cafeteria don't you?" Mikan nagged.

"Yes mama."

The fan girls are shocked after hearing what Youichi said.

"MAMA?!" All the girls said unison.

After awhile, an 8 year old lady with raven shoulder length hair and pale crimson eyes came towards them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Youichi-sama, Nii-sama." This lady greeted him.

"Hn." Both Natsume and Youichi said together.

"I presume your Aoi Hyuuga. Youichi's servant right?"

"Yes, Mikan-sama."

"Don't be so formal with me call me onee-chan is enough." Mikan said politely.

"Aoi-chan do you want to get food with me for our masters?"

Aoi nodded in agreement, and left with Mikan to the food counter.

"Neh, Aoi-chan, what do you feel about Youichi?" Mikan asked

"He's cold, annoying and a jerk. But sometimes he can be a very good friend and caring ones."

Mikan sweat dropped. "So like a miniature of Natsume, don't you agree?"

Aoi nodded. After both the ladies took their food for themselves and their master they went back to their table.

**10 minutes later.**

"It's time for class. Let's go give me your hands." Mikan said.

Aoi, Youichi and Natsume gave her their hand and _snap_ they are now in the corridor to their classroom.

"Bye-bye chibi-chan, Aoi-chan."

"Bye-bye papa, mama."

"See you later, Mikan onee-chan, and nii-sama."

After Youichi and Aoi went in class, Mikan and Natsume also proceed in to their own classroom.

Their first class teacher, Jinno-sensei came in to the class and started to teach. Mikan was not paying attention to Jinno-sensei class.

"Ms.Sakura, please do come up and show your friends how you do this algebra without your Alice."

Mikan stands up and walk towards Jinno-sensei and whispers to him.

"I'll make you regret asking me doing all this question."

Mikan finished her work perfectly without her Alice. Suddenly there is smoke coming out from Jinno-sensei's pants.

"Ouch ouch!"

Everybody in the class from golden silence turns to a field with laughing hyenas. That makes Jinno-sensei even furious.

"SAKURA MIKAN DETENTION LATER!"

"Sorry sensei. Detention was never in my dictionary." Mikan smirks.

Jinno-sensei stomps out of the class with rage covering his ass with his hand, preventing people to look at it. Suddenly Mikan turn from a smirk to a serious face.

"Persona I don't presume eavesdropping was suppose to be in a teacher's dictionary."

**End of chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**

Remember..go visit Vampire Moonlight.! i have currently 4 reviews for that story after so many 2 days...TT..or if is not nice..tell me, i'll delete it.. TQ!


	13. Meeting Imai and the new girl

**Chapter 12.**

"_Sorry sensei. Detention was never in my dictionary." Mikan smirks._

_Jinno-sensei stomps out of the class with rage. Suddenly Mikan turn from a smirk to a serious face._

"_Persona I don't presume eavesdropping was suppose to be in a teacher's dictionary."_

A person came out from the door, revealing a guy wearing black leather coat and a lot of control devices around his neck ears and wrist, and not to mention a mask on his face.

"Well, well shiro-neko, wasn't that too harsh against Jinno?" Persona said sarcastically

"What's your business here?"

"Meet me 'there', there's mission for you. And be more careful of what you're doing." Then he disappeared in to darkness.

"Tch, stupid teachers." Mikan left the classroom and proceed to Youichi's room.

The door swung open revealing a beautiful brunette with chocolate eyes. Aoi and Youichi are very happy to see her.

"Mama!" Youichi ran towards Mikan and hugged her, while Aoi walk slowly beside him.

"Konbanwa, Mikan onee-chan." Aoi said with a bow.

"Konbanwa, chibi-chan, Aoi-chan." Mikan replied with a gentle smile.

"Mama, can we go find papa?" Youichi ask with an innocent and cute face.

"Hai lets go." Mikan took Aoi and Youichi's hand and went back to her class to find a certain bad boy.

The door in high school division for B class swung open.

"Papa!" Youichi ran towards the black cat at the same time Natsume scooped him up and patted his head.

"Yo, Youichi. How's your day in class?"

"Boring as usual, lucky mama come and picked me up early."

"Hn."

"Konbanwa Nii-sama." A certain raven lock girl said.

"Yo, Aoi."

"Natsume-sama, I have a mission soon, please do take care of them."

"Little girl, you can stop calling me "-Sama" already, it's so weird." Mikan smirked after hearing his proposal.

"Okay, You can stop calling me 'little girl' by then, Hyuuga." After she finishes she turned and was about to leave.

"Deal…" Natsume haven't finished his sentence, Mikan already left him.

"…Polka dots."

Youichi smacked his forehead with his palm, and sighed.

_This is not going to be easy._

**In the northern forest**

"Persona, what time, where, and what?" Mikan said.

"Shiro-neko, slow down. Today 10pm, meet me at the gate, I'll need you to find this girl and bring her **UNHARMED** to the academy from the AAO warehouse 13. She has the Lightning Alice."

Persona took out a picture of a girl of 8 years old, golden eyes with purple colored hair.

"What do you take me for Persona, a complete newbie?"

"No, I'm just expecting the best from you."

"You better do." After that she teleported to her room and took a small nap.

"_Nat-chan, I'll miss you, even though we just met yesterday, thanks for accompanying me, and remember your promise." A little girl wiping her tears of her face._

"_Don't cry Mikan, it makes you even uglier, and to make it up to you, I'll give you this." The boy gave her a heart shape necklace._

"_Arigatou Nat-chan, it's so pretty." She said with a smile that worth billions._

"_Well got to go, sayonara, take care okay?"_

"_En, Nat-chan, remember to come find me when you come back." Mikan said._

_**Rrrriiiinnnnnnngggg**_

The alarm clock rang and suddenly it was on fire.

"Stupid alarm clock, it's burned again, might as well get another one." Mikan rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch.

"It's only 5.30pm; I'll go buy a clock before dinner."

Mikan teleport herself to the central town, and she starts searching for a cheap and 'fire-proof' alarm clock, but sadly no one sells them. So she decided to take a break in the café she was working last time.

_DINGLING_

"Welcome to café D'amour." A girl no older then Mikan greeted.

"Yo, Megumi." Mikan greeted her back.

"Oh my god, MIKAN-SAMA!" Megumi ran and hug Mikan like there's no tomorrow.

"Mikan-sama, what brings you here?"

"A drink, care to serve me?" Mikan asked.

"My pleasure to serve the best." Megumi replied.

"So what would you have?"

"A cup of Mocha please, and that's all."

"Thanks for ordering."

A couple of minutes later, Mikan's mocha were served; she took a sip and was in deep thought.

_I wonder where they sell fire-proof clock. I don't think there's anyone selling those, not to mention invented those…wait, invent? IMAI HOTARU, she invents stuff, since I'm rich, I can afford her inventions._

Mikan faster finished her mocha, left the money on the table and left, she teleported to Imai's laboratory.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The door was opened by a robot.

"Konbanwa, may I know who are you, and what are you here for Hotaru-sama?"

"Mikan Sakura, here to request an invention for Imai Hotaru."

"Please wait for awhile."

After a few moment

"Please do come in."

Mikan let herself in, and saw Hotaru fixing an invention as usual.

"Imai-sama, I would request a fire proof alarm clock please, I'm willing to pay 1000rabbit for it."

"Alright, it'll be in your room tomorrow and please pay now." Hotaru said non-chanted.

"Wakarimasta." Mikan said, she then leaves with 1 piece of 1000rabbit note.

**9.45pm, mission time**

Mikan went in to the limo and reached her destination, a big mansion with more then 60 guards. She sighed upon knowing this with her Truth Alice.

"This is going to be long." She mumbled.

She took off by making herself invisible and then using the Flying Alice to make her flew on top of the mansion. She uses her Scan Alice to find the 10 year old girl.

"15feet to the north and 12feet to the left, located at the left room, with 2 Alice users." She canceled her Scan Alice.

"Finally I could erase something." Mikan smirked evilly.

**End of chapter 12**


	14. Miyuki and Necklace

**Chapter 13**

"_15feet to the north and 12feet to the left, located at the left room, with 2 Alice users." She canceled her Scan Alice._

"_Finally I could erase something." Mikan smirked evilly._

**Meanwhile, Natsume's room**

Natsume was turning left and right couldn't sleep because of a certain girl. Yep it was the brunette.

_Tch, why is she on my mind now? Argh! _Natsume groaned and still couldn't get some sleep, so he decided to go online to kill time. He went to check his mails, and went to friendster, and then plays some games until he is sleepy, and guessed what! Luck was on his side. Natsume felt tired and soon he was already in his dream land.

"_When I come back, I'm going to find you and take you as my wife." I said._

_A girl came to me and said…_

"_Nice to meet you…I've just transfer in today…my name is Sakura Mikan, and I have no friends here…so…can I play with you?"_

"_Hn"_

"_I'll take it as a yes…arigatou Neh." the girl said to me along with a very bright smile…_

"_I'm leaving tomorrow night, today is my last day here" I said coldly to that girl…_

_The girl seems sad...I really liked her, she was very pretty._

"_Don't worry, when I come back, I'm going to find you and take you as my bride."_

"_En is a promise neh! I'll be waiting." She said…with her smile back again…_

_Then I left…I heard her screaming about something…I just don't know what she said…_

**Back to Mikan**

Mikan ran along the corridors and finally she reached a place with dark green door. She banged down the door and there goes the alarm.

_Rriiiinnnngggg intruder alert intruder alert._

There were 2 guards there, one was Thunder Alice, and another one is Barrier Alice.

"Hah! They sent a little girl? Has the academy become weaker, I was expecting the black cat?" one of the guards mocked.

"Well, you've met his opposite boys." Mikan smirked.

Mikan was dang god faster then Natsume, she threw an ice dagger and missed.

"Oh, missed, oh well." Mikan summoned her fire Alice and launch towards the guard, the one of the guard make a barrier around him and the other one, thought that Mikan can't pass through it. Mikan knew very well he was thinking about it, so she played along, acting like she can't pass thru.

"Hah! Can't move nearer? Of course, I'm having a barrier Alice after all." He was proud about that but he was wrong.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm having the nullification." Mikan smirked and went closer to them in there she uses here water and Lightning Alice, to shock both of them but not killing them.

"Wh-who…are…y-you?" the Thunder Alice asked.

"Shiro-neko, having nullification and _**stealing**_ Alice." Mikan smirked.

"Wh-What?! No! Please don't steal my Alice!" he said, the other one was still unconscious.

"Who knows, maybe I might, after all the AAO killed my family." Mikan said, her eyes now from honey brown turned into golden color.

After that, all you can hear was the screaming sound of that particular person. Mikan went into another room that was connected to the room she fought.

_Click_

"Who is that?" a mysterious voice asked.

"I'm Mikan Sakura; I came to take you to a place call home, name Alice Academy, where freaks like us find friends and family."

"You mean there are people that have powers like mine?" the girl asked.

"Yes, including me." Mikan said with a polite tone.

"I'm Miyuki Tomoe." Miyuki said.

"She's right here, in the Lightning girl's room!"

"Faster, captured her!"

"Shit, the message spread real fast. Come let's go, have energy to use your Alice?" She asked Miyuki.

"Of course!" Miyuki said.

"Let's wipe some asses, I'll need to steal and erase all their Alice if possible."

"Sure."

"All you have to do is hold on tight to me and keep on striking those lovely thunder at them, while I steal and erase their Alice, don't worry about hurting yourself, because I have already set up a barrier for you and me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Miyuki said confidently.

Miyuki climb on top of Mikan and focused on the men in front.

_Thung Thung Thung_

The lightning is striking everywhere leaving unconscious guards lying on the floor for Mikan to steal then erase. After she had all the guard's Alice in her pocket, she saw all the other guards were fleeing away and Miyuki was breathing heavily.

"Okay, you did well, Miyuki." Mikan's golden orb now turned back to honey brown orb, that made Miyuki gasped.

"Mikan onee-chan…your eyes…" Miyuki was too shocked to saying anything.

"Oh, that, whenever I'm in a serious fight urge to erase or kill people, they always appear out, so don't mind."

After hearing that made Miyuki gave out a relief sigh. Mikan took out her black flip phone and called Persona.

"Persona, I'm done."

"Great job, I'm nearby to that big Sakura tree to your north."

"Understood." Mikan snapped closed her phone then let Miyuki down.

"So can you walk?"

"Yeah." Miyuki smiled towards Mikan.

"Let's go."

The saw the limo, went in and went back to the Academy.

**Back to Natsume, current time 4.45**

Natsume woke up, surprise to saw what he had in his dream.

_Mikan was the one I gave the heart necklace to?_ The thought keep wondering in Natsume's mind, so he decided to change and take a VERY early walk.

He was near the gate, he suddenly saw a girl with honey brown hair and her dress was drenched in blood, accompanied by Persona, and another student with purple hair whose shirt was also drenched in bloody red came down from the limo.

_Another mission? And who's that girl?_

Natsume walk towards them as if he didn't notice them.

"Ohayo Natsume-sama." Mikan said and bowed.

"Hn."

"Onee-chan, who is this?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh, this is my master in this school, although I'm far more powerful than him."

Natsume had a veined popped on his head.

"Little girl, you're picking a fight with me aren't you?"

"Eh? No, not really, I just happened to be better than you." Mikan said innocently.

"Don't play with me girl." A fireball was lit up on his palm.

"Nee-chan!" Miyuki said.

"Ah, don't worry he can't hurt me or you, if he does, he'll know that his Alice will be gone soon."

_Shit, why me? _Natsume closed his palm to make the fire disappear. Then he suddenly noticed on Mikan's neck, there is a necklace of a heart shape.

_That's what I gave to the girl back then, so is true, Mikan really is the girl that I promised, wait! What if she coincidently bought the same necklace as I bought?_ Natsume thought.

"Oi, little girl tell me where you got that necklace."

**End of chapter 13**

heyhey people..remember to check out my Vampire Moonlight and review..love ya and thx..remember to review..sry for late update..


	15. Prom Night

**Hihi Minna-san..it's Akito deSu!! anyway, i would be DELIGHTED if every reviewer here go read my Vampire Moonlight, it's abit twist of Rosario for the 1st and 2nd chapter, but after it, it's all my brain working, hope you guys support my story and REVIEW..thx..love you guy.**

**And now i present "Beauty And Hottie" Chapter 14**

**Mikan : I would love to give Aki-chan Gakuen Alice as birthday present, but Tachibana-sama don't let. Gomen Aki-chan!!**

**Akito : (T.T) daijobu-desu sniff sniff**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_That's what I gave to the girl back then, so is true, Mikan really is the girl that I promised, wait! What if she coincidently bought the same necklace as I bought? Natsume thought._

"_Oi, little girl tell me where you got that necklace."_

"Firstly, my name is SAKURA MIKAN; secondly, I happened to have no memories before age 9."

"Then who is this girl?"

"Miyuki Tomoe. 8 years old Lightning Alice." Miyuki said.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 15 years old; Sakura Mikan's Master, Fire Alice, and from D.A class."

Natsume said non-chanted, almost like rapping.

"Nice meeting you, Nii-chan."

"Miyuki, you're tired, let's go to my room and take a nap, there will be a prom night later." Mikan said politely.

"Honto ni?" Miyuki asked

"Yea, after we wake up, I'll bring you to buy your dress, okay?"

"En." Miyuki said.

"Bye-bye nii-chan, anyway nice meeting ya!" Miyuki said.

"Whatever." Then Natsume walked off.

**In Mikan's room**

"WOAHH, this is big, no is huge!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Haha, well Miyuki, you could wear my old casual cloths later, now go get yourself cleaned up." Mikan said.

"Hai!" then she went towards the bathroom and bathe while mikan took out her old clothes.

"Eh, all these clothes, how nostalgic, I missed those times with jii-chan!" Mikan said in a sad tone.

"Mikan onee-chan, daijoubu?" Miyuki just came out from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah, now changed in to my clothes and go to bed." Mikan commanded like a mother.

"Hai Hai."

The after mikan came out from bathing, she found Miyuki sleeping soundly in her king size bed.

**2 hours before the prom night**

**Hotaru's room**

"WOAH! Hotaru-sama is sexy!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, Mikan-chan looks cool too." Nonoko said.

"Arigatou, minna, but Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki, you three look gorgeous too." Mikan said with a smile.

"I'm done changing, what is all the nee-chan talking about?" Miyuki asked while adjusting her dress.

"Eh! Miyuki-chii you look totally kawaii in Mikan's dress." Misaki exclaimed.

"Arigatou Misa-nee." Miyuki said with a bright smile.

"Alright stop talking, Miyuki come here, I'm going to do your hair." Mikan patted on a chair, hinting Miyuki to sit on it.

**After 10mins**

"Hai! Everybody is done their make up and hair right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! Now all we have to do now is to wait for those little boys." Nonoko said.

Mikan notice that Misaki was deeply in thought with a pissed face.

"Misaki, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing much." Misaki replied.

"You're not good in lying" Mikan said.

"Fine! I'm just getting pissed that Tsubasa will surely flirt with other girls." She replied.

"Oh please, when he sees you in this dress, he'll never have a second thought about you." Anna said.

"If he does, there's a shooting service especially from Imai Hotaru." Hotaru raise her baka gun along with her sly grin, making everyone sweat drop.

"If he really did, he won't be able to see the next morning's sunlight." Mikan showed a gentle smile.

_DEVIL!! _Misaki, Anna and Nonoko thought.

_Ding Dong_

"It must be the boys." Hotaru estimated.

"I'll go get it." Miyuki volunteered to go open the door.

"Wah, sugoi! Nee-san, all the handsome guys is here!" Miyuki said.

The boys were drooling to see so many sexy babes in front of them.

Koko spiked his hair, to make him looks cooler.

Yuu did nothing to his hair, but he wore his tux neatly.

Ruka's tie left dangling there to make him look cooler.

Tsubasa and Natsume did not where their tie and they left the top button unbutton. (**A/n: Guess what? It's too hot for me to handle.**)

Anna, cling on to Koko's hand, Yuu took Nonoko's hand, Tsubasa had his hand over Misaki's waist, and Ruka did the same too. Natsume was real stunned by Mikan's beauty, and did not make a move.

"Miyuki, let's go." Mikan said.

"What about Natsume nii-san?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Well, it seems like his still out to space." Mikan mocked.

Natsume heard that immediately catch up with Mikan.

"Oh, he's back to earth already." Mikan insulted.

"Whatever." Natsume then puts his hand over to Mikan's waist, making her squeak.

"Are you trying to make a death wish?" Mikan said in a cold tone, after she finishes she saw Natsume smirked as he came closer to her face.

"_We even kissed before, now you're only complaining, I'm afraid that's a little too late little girl._" Natsume whispers in Mikan's ear.

**End of chapter 14**

* * *

****

Mikan : blush w-wah!! Natsume wa baka!!

Natsume : What?

Mikan : baka hentaii!! (Mikan Super Punch!)

Natsume : WTH is wrong with you woman!

Akito : Oi, you two baka, stop and continue what you're suppose to do, or i'm adding more make out scenes!

Natsume : smirks evily at Mikan

Mikan : Oh no, Natsume don't come close to me!!

Ruka : Eto, Akito-san, may i?

Akito : Arigatou Ruka

Hotaru : (chanting) money money money

Ruka : Well readers hope you like this chappie although is short, and hope you guys would drop by "Vampire Moonlight" by AkitoKazuki II, which is Akito-san's second account. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Mikan : HOTARUUU!! NATSUME'S BEING PERVERT AGAIN!! TATSUKETE!!

Hotaru : (takes picture of Natsume smiling evily at Mikan)

Akito : sigh enjoy my friends!!


	16. Confession and Confusion?

**Hiyah everybody, here's the 15th chapter!!, have a nice day!! oh yea, and my 'Vampire Moonlight''s link is on my personal page, please do drop by and read and review!!..hehe..have a goodie day!! **

**Akito: Hotaru onegai!**

**Hotaru: Akito do not own Gakuen Alice, but she does own Beauty and Hottie. Akito, you owe me 200 rabbits.**

**Akito: Baka Hotaru. blekk**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_We even kissed before, now you're only complaining, I'm afraid that's a little too late little girl." Natsume whispers in Mikan's ear._

"ARGH! Hyuuga today is prom night, and I do not want you to ruin my day off." Mikan send him a death glared followed by a red face.

"Whatever, let's go." Then Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and walked away.

**The ballroom**

"Wahh! It's beautiful!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Yeah." Misaki said.

Mikan and Hotaru just stayed quiet and admire it.

Then the crowd started to grow more and closer to them. Mostly are fan boys and fan girls.

Fan Girl 1: KYAA!! Natsume-sama!!

Fan Girl 2: RUKA-SAMA!! MARRY ME!!

Fan Girl 3: TSUBASA-KUN!! YOU'RE SO HOT!! PLEASE LOVE ME!!

Fan Boy 1: MIKAN-SAMA PLEASE DANCE THE LAST DANCE WITH ME!!

Fan Boy 2: MIKAN-SAMA YOU'RE SO SEXY TODAY!!

Fan Boy 3: HOTARU-SAMA I KNOW YOU'RE COLD BUT I STILL LOVES YOU!!

Natsume and was very annoyed and jealous, and the temperature is rising high because of Natsume's Alice. Ruka had a few bats around him, while Tsubasa just smile at his fans causing Misaki to summon her doppelganger to whack him. The crowd still did not quiet down so Mikan was real pissed.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU, IF YOU HATE YOUR ALICE, DO FEEL FREE TO LET ME, SAKURA MIKAN TO ERASE IT!!" Mikan unleashed 10-20 ice daggers from her hand and threw it around.

"I can't even have a pleasant day, if you fan boys and fan girls come nearer to my gang more then 3 feet, do be careful, you might not know I might do to you." Mikan sending them death glared that make them back 5 feet away.

"Finally." Mikan said with a sigh.

"Mikan are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it's just 20 ice daggers." Mikan said.

Everyone sweat dropped; suddenly a boy of 8 years old came and hugged Mikan.

"Hey chibi." Mikan greeted.

"Hi mama!" Youichi greeted back.

"Youichi, where's Aoi?" Mikan asked.

"She's there with Papa." Youichi pointed towards Natsume and Aoi.

Mikan scooped up Youichi in her hands and went to Natsume.

"Yo Youichi." Natsume greeted.

"Hey Papa!"

"Konbanwa nee-chan." Aoi greeted.

"Hey there." Mikan smiled.

"Hey guys, I found a table let's go over there." Koko said to them.

They went up to the big table, in consist of 12 chairs, that makes Miyuki chair-less, so Mikan took a chair with her levitation Alice for her.

"Hey Youichi, Aoi, meet Miyuki, 8 years old, with Lightning Alice." Mikan introduce to them.

"Hi! I'm Miyuki Tomoe, was saved by Mikan from the bad guys today dawn." Miyuki smiled.

"Hi I'm Aoi Hyuuga, and he's my master, Hijiri Youichi, we'll be your classmates from tomorrow onwards." Aoi introduced.

"Nice meeting you, my first classmates, the show's starting." Miyuki, Aoi and Youichi immediately became best friends.

**It was half way thru the night**

Mikan was feeling bored and decided to go out for a fresh walk. Natsume noticed she had already left a few moments ago, so he went to find her.

Natsume went out of the school hall to look for Mikan, and lucky him, she was sitting while leaning on the Sakura tree, staring in to space.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Too bored inside." Natsume replied calmly.

There was an eerie silence between, and Mikan decided to break the silent.

"Natsume."

"What?"

"Want to know a little bit of my past?"

"Whatever."

"This is just a little part which I just remember thru my dreams." Mikan took out her heart-shaped necklace and stare at it.

"This necklace here, was given by a boy, whose name I forgotten to asked."

_That's necklace that I gave her. _Natsume thought.

"When I first met him, he already said he liked me, but because he was transferring away, he gave me this necklace, so that he could find me back with this necklace, however, it's been 11 years, and he didn't come, he promised to take me as bride as soon as we found each other back."

_She remembers her past, our past._

"Why are you telling me this?" Natsume asked.

"Because my heart tells me that I can trust you even you're a jerk." Mikan insulted.

"Falling for me now are we, little girl?" Natsume smirked.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself, Hyuuga; you might not get a wife." Mikan shot him back.

The silence is back! And once again Mikan broke it again.

"Well, it's been 11 years since then, I guess he would have forgotten me by the time we met." Mikan said in a sad tone.

Natsume suddenly went and hugged her, unknown to them, there's a camera behind an unknown bush.

"_Money come to mama_!" an unknown person mumbled.

"Well, like you said, if I can't get a wife, and that guy did not come finding you, might as well I take you as my bride." Natsume said jokingly.

Mikan pushed herself away from Natsume's embrace, and look in to the lake that is reflecting the moon's reflection.

"Fate might be cruel, and who knows, maybe either I or you will end up dying before getting married." Mikan was gazing in to the dazzling lake.

"Hey, I'm planning to see grandchildren before I die." Natsume said.

"Woah, _**the**_ Natsume Hyuuga planned?" Mikan mocked.

"Its call a goal, little girl, and I thought you're IQ is high." Natsume smirk.

"Hey, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Mikan said.

"Then let's see if you're able to handle this." Natsume went nearer to her ears and whisper something that made Mikan had the shock of her life.

**Back in the school hall, time for last dance, and is the last person**

"Now the last lucky person is." The male emcee announced.

"The last lucky student is, the cute Hijiri Youichi." The female emcee announced.

The spotlight is on Youichi as he walked up to the stage.

"Now who is the lucky lady?" The male emcee asked.

"KYAA!! Youichi-kun please picks me!" A random girl shouted, making both the emcee sweatdropped.

"Can I confess too?" Youichi asked.

"Serious?" The male emcee was shocked when Youichi nodded.

"Aoi Hyuuga…" The spotlight was on Aoi; she was practically shocked.

"Oi, baka, be my girlfriend?" Youichi asked with a calm stoic face.

**End of chapter 15

* * *

**

******Thx for reading and reviewing!!..**

**Mikan: Natsume what did you said just now? i cant hear properly, but Aki-chan call me to have a shocked face when u whisper.**

**Natsume: Baka.**

**Mikan: Tell me pleasee!!**

**Natsume: No**

**Akito: shut up both of you, next week will have flashback okay? so stop being so noisy.**

**Natsume: Whatever.**

**Mikan: Natsume!! (Mikan Super Punch)**

**Natsume: Shit.**

**Hotaru: the following scene is cut due to some inconviniences.**

**Akito: Have a goodday my friends! and remember to review!!**


	17. United

**Here's the chapter you all been waiting for!! Hahax, enjoy and remember to review!!

* * *

**

Chapter 16

"_Aoi Hyuuga…" The spotlight was on Aoi; she was practically shocked._

"_Oi, baka, be my girlfriend!" Youichi asked with a calm stoic face._

"Well, what will it be? A yes or a no?" the male emcee announced.

"Hijiri, is that a way to confess? Or is it you that can't do better than that?" Aoi smirked.

"Aoi Hyuuga, it's just a simple stupid yes or no, can't you answer properly, stupid lady?" Youichi snatched the microphone from the emcee.

"Shut up, stupid Hijiri, do you know how to even talk to a lady?!" Aoi shouted at him.

"O-oh, are you afraid to be my girl?" Youichi grimaced, then jump down from the stage and walk towards to Aoi.

"FINE YOU IDIOT, I'LL TAKE IT UP!" Aoi loses her patient, making Youichi smirked, and then she quickly close her mouth with both of her hands with a shock expression.

Youichi cupped her chin and crashed his lips with hers, making her even shocked.

_Shit, I just sold myself to a devil._

"Well, we have a new couple for this wonderful night!" the female emcee announced, leaving the fan girls grieving and crying, almost flooding the whole hall; and soon, the last dance's music is on, it loud enough to even reach the dormitory.

**Meanwhile**

Mikan and Natsume were holding hands, while leaning on the Sakura tree, looking in to the beautiful starry sky.

Mikan was still shocked of what Natsume had whisper to her just now.

_**Flashback**_

_Natsume went closer to her and whisper in her ear._

"_Will you be my girl?" Natsume asked._

"…" _No sound came from Mikan, well let's say, she wasn't capable of handling shocks?_

"_Well?" Natsume retreated from her ear and look at her._

"_Tch." Mikan turned to look away from him._

"_Just goddamn answer my question lady!" Natsume was losing his patient._

"_This is my answer." Mikan grabbed hold of Natsume's cheeks and went up to kiss him._

"_Hyuuga, I can dumped you whenever I want, so I'll play along with you in the mean time." Mikan broke the kiss and said._

"_Baka, you won't dumped me, I will and confirm that you will fall in love with me." Natsume smirked._

"_Hyuuga, you underestimated me too much." _

"_Natsume is enough; I hate people calling me Hyuuga." Natsume groaned._

"_Not until you call me Mikan." Mikan smirked._

_**This time I win Hyuuga. **__Mikan thought._

"_Fine, Mikan." Natsume shrugged._

"_Thank you Natsume." Mikan smiled._

_**End of flashback**_

Both were very silent after the incident just now, but both sides were having a sweet smile on their face.

Suddenly, a soft calming song was heard by them.

"It seems like the last dance has started." Mikan said.

Natsume stood up and dusted his pants; he then bent down and took out his hand.

"May I have this dance with you?" Natsume asked.

"Gladly." Mikan said as she took his hand and started dancing.

They continue dancing even though the song has ended. Mikan and Natsume are both in their world, no threats no harm no enemy, just only both of them, peacefully dancing there in their own world.

They all had a really fun and enjoyable day, and the happiest pair was Natsume and Mikan, Youichi and Aoi. Both parties had confessed and were united in this lovely party.

**The next morning**

A beautiful brunette was sitting in the garden alone reading her book with her reading glasses, without bothering her surrounding gossips and such.

"Hey look, isn't that Sakura Mikan?"

"Yeah, she sure looks pretty today."

"Baka! She looks pretty everyday!"

"Oh yeah."

_Tch, stupid fan boys._

Suddenly shouting and screaming were heard from the boys that were gossiping.

"ARGH!! My sleeves are on fire!!"

"My hair is on fire!!"

They were screaming ad shouting, drawing attention to everyone. Suddenly a boy with messy raven hair appears behind them, along with his fair on his palm.

"Don't you stupid fools go near her, she's taken." The familiar guy said, and then he turned and walk towards Mikan. He reached out his hand and hugged Mikan from behind.

"Good morning Natsume." Mikan greeted without making eye contact with him, her eyes are still on the book. Well, Natsume was pissed, and Mikan could sense that.

"You dare burn my book, I'm going to make your life a living hell." She said with threat in her tone.

"Tch." Then he walked and sat down opposite to Mikan. After a moment, Mikan still did not say anything to him; she was focusing on the book instead of focusing on the crimson eye boy.

"Oi, I'm bored." Natsume said.

"Then go find Koko or Tsubasa to entertain you." Mikan was still reading the book, making Natsume even pissed.

"Stupid girl, I want you to entertain me." Natsume smirked, and finally, Mikan took out her glasses and sighed.

"Command denied. I would like some peace and quiet for awhile, even though now you're my boyfriend or my master doesn't mean you can boss me around, Sakuras is never bossed around by others." Then she put back her reading glasses and continues her reading.

Natsume was on fire he banged his fist on the table and went up to Mikan.

"A servant shall obey their master's command." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Very well then, if you insist." Mikan took out her glasses and summon 3 ice daggers and throw it towards Natsume, he manage to dodge every single one.

"What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Natsume shouted.

"You wanted me to entertain you, so I obeyed. You did not say anything about how shall I entertain you." Mikan said as she kept throwing ice daggers.

"You're really stupid, woman!" Then he summons a fire ball on his fist, and started to throw towards Mikan, but she manages to extinguish every one of them.

"Natsume, you know you can't win, so what for play a game that you can't win??" Mikan said bluntly.

"Shut up, you started it." The he threw fire ball towards Mikan.

Suddenly Mikan felt a pang of pain in her heart; it was her nausea acting up again. Mikan clutches her heart tightly, trying to subsidies the pain, but it failed.

"Oi, baka, you ok?" Natsume asked worriedly.

_Shit those bastard missions, damn my nausea, I can't collapse here._

Mikan stood up slowly with the help of a little Alice of hers, and walked away from Natsume.

"Oi little girl, answer me." Natsume turned, but found no one there.

"_Shit, where did she went?_" Natsume mumbled then started to run towards the northern forest.

Mikan was still clutching on to her right chest where it hurts, supported by a tree with her other hand while panting.

_Shit, I can't hold on anymore._

Mikan lost her consciousness and drifted to darkness, she loses her balance and fell in front, but she was caught by a mysterious masculine man.

**End of Chapter 16**

******Weee hooooo, i love cliffies! ble blek!! anyway, remember to review!!..oh, does anyone wanna be my beta reader?hehez**

**Mikan: Natsume...**

**Natsume: What?**

**Mikan: I..I...**

**Natsume: Spit it out woman.**

**Mikan: I'm hungry...**

**Akito: 'fall anime style'**

**Natsume: Argh, get it yourself.**

**Mikan: WAHH 'crying waterfalls'..**

**Akito: Bye bye everyone. Remember to review!**


	18. The Curse That she Holds

**Hiya everybody! here's chapter 17!..remember to review..god i love reviews!hahaz**

**Yuu: Akito-san do not own gakuen alice eventhough her birthday is on this coming wednesday!**

**Akito: Yuu!! You don't have to say it!! T.T**

* * *

Chapter 17

_**Shit, I can't hold on anymore.**_

_Mikan lost her consciousness and drifted to darkness, she loses her balance and fell in front, but she was caught by a mysterious masculine man._

Natsume ran and he spotted Mikan collapsing, he was going to run towards her, but he suddenly saw Persona carry the fainted brunette in his arms and walked in to the darkness.

"Damn that bastard Persona!!" Natsume cursed.

Natsume is now fuming with anger, jealousy and guilt. All the negative feelings were all devouring him, cursing thru his vein. He is now producing a very dangerous and killing aura, showing the passerby not to mess with him now, even Tsubasa and Koko is scared of talking to him.

"Hyuuga, where's you're girl?" Imai suddenly speak up.

"Hospital" He replied bluntly.

"WHAT-THE-HECK-DID-YOU-DO-TO-HER!?" Misaki was giving out her killing aura to Natsume now.

"She just overused her Alice that's all." Natsume answered.

Misaki rushed towards Natsume and grabbed his collar and dragged him to somewhere isolate.

"Don't you guys try following me, or else." Misaki warned.

**Somewhere Isolated**

Misaki dropped Natsume and started screaming at him.

"SHE WAS PERFECTLY FINE YESTERDAY!! I'M NOT STUPID HYUUGA!! MIKAN WILL ONLY FAINT WHEN SHE US-" Misaki realize something, something that make her burn in rage even more.

"YOU BASTARD, HYUUGA!! YOU MADE HER USE HER ALICE AGAIN!!" Misaki screamed.

"I did not, she use it on her own free will."

Misaki let go off him and turned, making her back facing Natsume.

"Heh, Hyuuga, do you know Mikan can't use her Alice after a mission? Do you bloody know? And do you bloody know why?" Tears can be seen streaming down Misaki's cheek.

"Why?"

"Because of her bloody goddamn curse."

_Mikan has a curse? Shit!_

_**Flashback**_

"_MISAKI GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!!" Mikan screamed._

"_WH-what?" A woman caught Misaki with her hands, she lifted Misaki in the air using only one hand, and the woman looks a lot like Mikan, Brunette hair, hazel eyes._

"_WH-who ar-are yo-you?" Misaki manage out, but the lady ignore her, and just smirked at her._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIEND YOU BITCH!!" Mikan threw a ice dagger towards Yuka's hand, making her let go of Misaki. Mikan quickly went beside Misaki and teleport her few feet away from Yuka._

"_Look at what the academy done to my precious __**daughter**__, now she's even going against her own mother." Yuka said._

"_I was never you daughter to begin with."_

_Mikan's eyes changes from honey brown, to golden color, not just any gold color, a gold that can shine thru darkness, yet it reveal something more deadlier. Kill and Death._

"_Mikan, just come to your mother, I'll take care of you and teach you how to control your Alice perfectly."_

"_Shut up, you're not my mother, and never will be."_

_Suddenly Yuka appeared behind Mikan, and touched the back of her shoulder, a bright light started to shine from there, the next thing you know, Mikan's laying on the floor lifelessly._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIKAN!?" Misaki screamed._

"_I have no intention of killing my own daughter, but she's still a treat to my organization, so this is a curse, as long as she's in the Academy, she will suffer from this curse, and that blood-red rose mark is the proof. However, this curse will only attack her when she uses her Alice after a mission that requires big amount of Alice. Goodbye, and tell her that she'll always be welcome in the AAO."_

_With that, Yuka left the duo alone, and leaving an unconscious Mikan and a weeping Misaki._

_**End of flashback**_

"From then, I vowed to help Mikan anyway I can, and I'll destroy those who hurt her, and that includes you, Hyuuga."

Misaki went towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob, not opening it yet.

"Hyuuga, Mikan's very vulnerable, don't break her, and the curse I just told you about, it's a secret between us, and don't even think of telling ANYONE."

Then Misaki left the place, leaving a dumbstruck Natsume.

"_I'm so stupid._" Natsume mumble.

Mikan has been unconscious for 1 week; her friends are all very sad and gloomy, especially Youichi, he has been isolating himself from others except Natsume, and Natsume visit her everyday, to see whether she is awake or not. Natsume have been blaming himself ever since he heard about Mikan's curse.

_**It's so cold here, where am I? Am I Dead?**_

_No, Mikan, you're just unconscious._

_**Unconscious…**_

_Think slowly, what you're about to think is just there._

_A flow of memories came flashing thru Mikan's mind._

_**Natsume…**_

_Go to him, he needs you now. You been here for too long, and one more thing, 'she' is coming for you soon._

_**Who is 'she'?**_

_The one that made your life miserable and the one that gave life to you._

_**Yu...ka... A...zu...mi...**_

Mikan slowly opens her eyes, and stared at the white surrounding, she suddenly notice a hand gripping her hands. It was a raven haired guy, his head sleeping on his left hand, and his right hand gripping Mikan's hand.

_Arigatou, Natsume._ A small smile is formed on her lips.

**End of chapter 17**

Akito: Wow, today Misaki and Natsume's conversation is quite long..

Misaki: yeahh, i never came out that long before!!

Akito: Next time i'll try slot in Misaki x Tsubasa time..'evil grin'

Misaki: NOOOOOO!! not that pervert!

Tsubasa: I heard my name!

Hotaru: 'shoot 3x baka gun at him'

Tsubasa: OW, what did i do!?

Natsume & Misaki : Serves him right!

Akito: Anyway remember to review.!


	19. 0,01 Seconds?

**Ya ho! Thx to those who wishes me happie birthday previously..i'm touched, anyway here's another cliffie chapter! oh yea..i need someone to give me some ideas for this story's summary, i find it so sucky..hope you guys give me some idea.!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Mikan slowly opens her eyes, and stared at the white surrounding, she suddenly notice a hand gripping her hands. It was a raven haired guy, his head sleeping on his left hand, and his right hand gripping Mikan's hand._

_**Arigatou, Natsume**__. A small smile is formed on her lips. _

Mikan slowly sat up, and look at Natsume's features.

_Natsume, you really look like an innocent child when you're sleeping. I'm sorry that I still can't tell you about me yet, is not because I don't trust you, it's because the time is not right yet. Some might say I'm too dense to notice that I like you, but truth is, I've been keeping it inside me, heck you're my first love since we're 5, though maybe you might not remember it. Natsume, I'm sorry, but the war is coming, my war, I'll tell you when everything ends. _Mikan say it in her mind.

Mikan took one of her hand and started to ruffle gently on Natsume's raven locks, but it accidentally woke him up.

"You're finally awake." Natsume yawned.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"What for?" Natsume asked.

"For taking care of me till now"

"Who say it's for you? My room's a messed since you're not here to clean."

"Oh, really? So does it mean that you could not live without me?" Mikan smirked.

"Don't get so full of yourself, little girl."

"Cheh, you're no fun." Mikan pout.

"Whatever"

**The next day**

The class door slammed open revealing a tall figure man and a petite woman who is half a head shorter then the man.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay??" Anna and Nonoko asked at the same time.

"Yeah"

"Mikan! Are you okay is anywhere hurting?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"Misaki, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Really really?"

"STOP IT ALREADY! I SAID 'YEAH I'M FINE'!" Mikan screamed.

"Ahah, gomen." Misaki laugh nervously.

"Good to have you back Mikan." Ruka said.

"Whatever"

"Good morning to my lovely student, as all of you know, our favorite friend Sakura Mikan is finally awake and she's out from the hospital." Narumi waltzed in.

"Shut up Narumi-sensei, I'm already here." Mikan shot him.

"Oh, well let's start our class."

So the class kept going with Math, Biology, Histories, Japanese language and etc etc. Mikan had fallen asleep very fast, she need not to listen since she's a genius around the school, the teachers do not want to wake up the sleeping Mikan, unless they are prepared for an early grave.

"So today class ends here, goodbye students." Misaki-sensei said.

Everyone start packing their bags and quickly walk away from the class, except our beautiful brunette that is still sleeping.

"Oi little girl, let's go grab some food, I'm starving." Natsume shook her.

"Leave me alone and get your own food." Mikan said with her eyes close.

"You're my servant" Natsume is getting a little bit pissed.

"…" Mikan ignored him.

"Oi!" Natsume's vein on his head grew bigger, still no respond from the Oh-so-great-Mikan.

So he's out of his patients, he open is palm and summon a ball of fire. Suddenly a purple color dragon came out of nowhere and looks at Natsume with cold eyes.

"What the" he muttered, Mikan finally sit up properly and yawned.

"Oh, meet my dragon, Shin, I got her from a summoning Alice." Mikan explain sheepishly.

"Shin, are you hungry?" Mikan asked the dragon, the dragon just nodded in respond.

"Here you go." Mikan took out a piece of meet and throw it into Shin's mouth.

"Oi, I'm hungry." Natsume said.

"Fine, let's go." Mikan led them out.

Everything was very normal; Mikan and Natsume had their "lover's quarrel", where they call each other's names, taking care of Youichi, having mission and such, the whole day was like any other, to Mikan that is.

**The next day**

Mikan, Youichi, Aoi and Natsume are now walking hand in hand. Youichi and Aoi are holding hands while Natsume slide his hand on to Mikan's waist. Mikan is gritting her teeth, hard. Why? Let's have a little flashback on what happen early in the morning.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oi little girl let's have a bet." Natsume suggest out of nowhere._

"_Fine by me, what will be our duel and bet?" Mikan asked._

"_Swimming, and if you lose, you'll let me hold your hand or your waist for one week." Natsume smirked._

"_And if you lose?" Mikan raised an eye-brown._

"_I'll leave being your master for a week." Natsume said bluntly._

"_Deal"_

_Mikan and Natsume went to the swimming pool, it's indoor, so Natsume decided to book the whole swimming pool just for their duel, and only their friend can come in._

_Mikan wore a sexy revealing one-piece swimsuit, it has a hole on her back that reveals her silk smooth skin. Natsume he just wore a plain black swimming trunk._

_When Natsume saw Mikan in her swimsuit, he finds it QUITE hard to control his hormones. Her silky white long legs, her sexy bare back, and those dangerous curves, is like saying "You know you want Me." to Natsume._

"_In this duel we shall compete to see who is the fastest among you two, without using Alice. Understood?" Hotaru explained._

"_Hn" both answered in unison._

_Mikan went first._

_**Beep**_

_Mikan jumped in to the swimming pool and started swimming with the fastest speed she could get._

"_4.6 Seconds" Ruka announced._

_**Beep**_

_The next was our male protagonist, Natsume. Like Mikan, he jumps in to the pool and swim with all his might._

"_4.5 Seconds, sorry Sakura-san." Ruka said._

"_WHAT!?" Mikan screamed, while Natsume just smirked._

"_A deal is a deal, sexy." Natsume said huskily._

"_Its 0.1 seconds apart!!" Mikan whined._

_**End of flashback**_

"_Stupid bet!! Stupid 0.1 seconds!_" Mikan gritted her teeth more.

"Little girl, you should be happy that, I, the great Hyuuga Natsume is holding your waist. Many girls would have died for me to do that to them." Natsume smirked.

"Go to hell Hyuuga." Mikan growled.

"That's not a way to treat your _**boyfriend **_you know." Natsume smirked once more.

_How I wish to wipe of that smirk of his with my fist. _Mikan thought.

_**BOOM!**_

"What the!?" Natsume and Youichi said in unison.

While the students around them is screaming and running like a chicken without its head.

"So they're here already." Mikan said coldly.

**End of chapter 18

* * *

******

**Akito: Another cliffie, gomene.**

**Natsume: Baka lady.**

**Akito: Mikan, Natsume is being mean to me!! -sniff- -sniff-**

**Mikan: Hyuuga _dear, _let's go meet the devil herself on earth okay? YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT FROM ME!! -throws an ice dagger-**

**Natsume: Calm down little girl!**

**Akito & Hotaru: Serves him right.**

**Ruka: Ano, please review while Hotaru and Aki-chan is busy grimacing and taking picture..hehe**

**_BAKA BAKA BAKA_**

**Hotaru: Stupid bunny-boy.**

**Akito: Ja ne people!**


	20. Mother and AAO

**Hi ya fellaS! Here's chappie 19 that you guys had been waiting for, kekez!! btw, i would love to thanks those member's from and those irhenegakuen.forum for reading and reviewing..my Vampire Moonlight's review has increase because of you guys, i want to thank you guys for supporting me. Oh, i didn't forget those who review to wish me happie birthday.. thank you so muchie!

* * *

**

Chapter 19

"_**What the!?**__" Natsume and Youichi said in unison._

_While the students around them is screaming and running like a chicken without its head._

"_**So they're here already**__." Mikan said coldly._

"**All the student please evacuate to the safety zone in the academy, NOW! D.A members please do not hesitate on killing any AAO member's you see.**"

"Who?" Natsume asked.

"AAO, my mother is here. Natsume take chibi and Aoi away from here." Mikan commanded.

"I'm going with you." Natsume said.

"BAKA! Don't go with me, protect Youichi and Aoi, and furthermore, Azumi Yuka is my mother, and it is I who shall defeat her."

"Don't be so cocky!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan suddenly pulled his collar and pulled him closer to her, and crashed her lips with Natsume, they kissed passionately, and for once Mikan thought this will be the last.

"Listen properly Natsume, my mother will kill anyone, and I mean anyone who she thinks is related to me. So I do not want anyone to die under my name, got that? Now go!"

Natsume hugged Mikan and leaned forward to her ears.

"Mikan, remember to come back, be careful, live for Youichi, live for Aoi, and live for _me._"

"I will, and if I find Youichi or Aoi less one hair on their head, Hyuuga, you'll meet the devil herself on earth." After that, Mikan teleport herself to Northern Forest.

"_Mikan_"

**The northern Forest**

"Why are you hiding? _Okaa-sama." _Mikan said in disgust.

"As expected from my daughter." A shadow came out from one of the big trees, along with 3 big sized men who wore all in black, including black glasses.

"Shut up! I'm not you daughter." Mikan shouted.

"Watch you mouth little girl, even though you look like me, but there's a big difference between us."

"Cut your crap." Mikan's eyes suddenly changed from calm honey brown to cold golden.

"Such murderous eyes, just like you're father's eyes."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT OTOU-SAN!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!!" Mikan screamed.

"He was a nuisance, that's all."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Mikan launch towards Yuka.

The D.A members were all preserving their power, they fought mostly without their Alice's help, and the academy now is full with bodies lying around the floor, lifelessly, mostly heavily injured.

Mikan and Yuka had been fighting for the past 2 hours; both of them had consumed two pills, which exceed the amount for a day. Mikan and Yuka is both very hard-headed person, both will not give up until the other do.

Yuka and Mikan fought one on one with each other without using their Alice. To Yuka, if she uses her Alice, it would be useless because Mikan can nullify it. But to Mikan, it's simple; she wanted to defeat her with her own bare hands.

As for now, both of them is very tired and exhausted, but still not giving up, whenever Mikan threw punch or a kick to Yuka, she would just dodge it or counter attack it, and when Yuka kicks or punches Mikan, she would just jump or dodge it.

Mikan is now standing on the ground panting hardly, same as Yuka, but Yuka seems more exhausted than Mikan; she is currently having a hard time focusing herself.

_Chance! _Mikan thought.

Mikan fasten her pace and threw a punch towards Yuka's face, but Yuka manage to dodge it by turning her body to the side, making her back facing Mikan. Mikan suddenly notice a black tattooed butterfly on Yuka's neck.

_Isn't that a control tattoo? No is not, restraining tattoo have only 3 design only, and black butterfly definitely is not included. Unless, it's a Soul Entrapping Alice, and the one whose mark for that Alice is non other than the bitch, Luna Koizumi!_

Mikan continue fighting with Yuka, causing Yuka to get breathless every minute they fought.

_Wait, since okaa-san is so exhausted already that means that Alice can be stolen easily._

Suddenly Mikan teleported behind Yuka, catching her off guard, then Mikan grabbed her hair with her left hand, and uses her right hand to touch Yuka's neck gently.

A strong bright light is emitted from the mark, causing the three male behind Yuka uses their hand to cover their eyes, even though their wearing black glasses. (**A/N: Glasses not working? Get a new one dude!**)

After the light had gone down, Yuka collapse on to the ground lifelessly, breathing heavily too.

_Tich_

The 3 males took out their guys and point it at Mikan.

"Ah, they are going to kill me!" Mikan pout.

"We knew this would happen, that's why we come prepared." The first guy said, after that he triggered his gun and shot it at Mikan, but she managed to dodge it.

"Tch, you ugly old men are trying to kill me? Don't get too cocky, look who you're dealing with, baka!" Mikan said coldly.

"WHO YOU CALLING UGLY OLD MEN, YOU BITCH?!"

The men drop their guns and ran towards Mikan to punch her, but Mikan stood there on her spot not moving along with a cold murderous golden eyes.

"Baka"she mumbled.

_**BOOM!**_

A large explosion is heard through out the academy.

"_Mikan_" Natsume mumbled.

"Neh, will mama be alright?" Youichi asked with a sobbing Aoi in him arms.

"Youichi take care of Aoi, I'm going to find that baka." With that he ran towards the Northern Forest.

At the evacuation site, Anna and Nonoko are working on helping the elementary children to the safety zone near the southern forest. Suddenly, they felt a weird and bad feeling in their hearts, like something's missing.

_Mikan! _Mikan's face suddenly come flashing thru their mind and a tear drop was found rolling down their cheeks.

**End of chapter 19**

**

* * *

****Hey, oh yea, i nearly forgot, Beauty and Hottie is ending soon, another 3 chapter i presume, so sorry, but i need new story already, i'm very proud of beauty and Hottie as it was the first story i made, and i'm pretty satisfied that it turn out so marvelous! so thanks once again for supporting Beauty And Hottie!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	21. The Truth

**Hey! I have to update early because i'm not around tomorrow, so sorry okay? My dad have to force me to somewhere..argh..well enjoy.!**

**Chapter 20**

_At the evacuation site, Anna and Nonoko are working on helping the elementary children to the safety zone near the southern forest. Suddenly, they felt a weird and bad feeling in their hearts, like something's missing._

_**Mikan!**__ Mikan's face suddenly come flashing thru their mind and a tear drop was found rolling down their cheeks._

Natsume ran as fast as he could to reach northern forest and finally he reached the northern forest, he quickly run around to find Mikan.

_Baka where are you?! _Natsume searched thru high and low, finally he saw a girl with auburn hair lying on the grass along with 3 men and another auburn hair lady on the floor.

"MIKAN!!" he ran to her side.

"Oi, Mikan, wake up." Natsume shouted.

"Na-Natsume…I did it, I defeated them." Mikan said weakly.

"Baka, don't talk now, I'll bring you to the hospital."

"Wa-wait, bring those 4 to the hospital too, my mother was controlled by Luna Koizumi, but I manage to steal out the Alice that trapped my mother, the other 3, I erased their memories."

"Baka, you're too soft towards your enemy. Now go get some rest, you deserved it."

Mikan slowly closed her eyes and fall asleep in Natsume's arms. Then Natsume quickly took out his phone and dialled Hotaru's number.

"Oi Imai, get some of your weird invention here and take bring the people to the hospital."

"_Northern Forest?_"

"Yeah, now!" Then Natsume slammed his phone close.

After a few minutes, Hotaru came in her flying duck scooter.

"How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping; now get those bastards to the hospital."

"You owe me 1000rabits on this."

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

_**Where am I?**_

_You're in the realm of dreams._

_**Who are you?**_

_I'm the inner you._

_**Oh, do you have something to tell me?**_

_Smart girl, yes, I do. Yuka is awake; she's waiting for your arrival back to the human world. Everyone's worried about you._

_**How long have I been in here?**_

_3 days, Mikan is time to go back._

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

Mikan slowly opens her eyes; she was blinded by the light surrounding her.

"Oh my god! She's awake!" One familiar voice said.

"You're right." Another sweet familiar voice said.

"Oi little girl, you okay?" A very husky voice said.

"WH-where am I?" Mikan manage out.

"Hospital" Natsume replied.

Mikan slowly sat herself up with a little help from Natsume and she saw all of the people she knew were here.

"Mikan, Mikan you okay!?" The twins bombarded Mikan with question like 'are you okay?' 'Does anywhere hurt?' 'Are you hungry?'

"I'm not when the first thing I woke up is to be bombarded with stupid question by you two." Mikan yawned.

"Gomen" The twins apologized.

"Mikan-chan, finally you're awake, Hyuuga-kun is growing more impatient everyday by seeing you lying on the bed." Nobara said.

"Is called payback, he left You-chan and Aoi-chan alone and come save me, even though I specifically ordered him not to come find me." Mikan gave Natsume a glared and Natsume glared back, having a glaring contest between them.

"Mikan-chan, Yuka came to visit you, are you okay to talk with her?" Narumi's head popped out from the door destroying the glaring contest.

"Yeah, let her in."

Narumi pushed Yuka in with her wheel chair.

"Anna, Nonoko, and Nobara can you guys leave me and Natsume here alone with Yuka? Thank you."

"Understood!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

"Okay, take care of yourself okay? Bye" Nobara waved to her.

"Mikan, gomenasai." Yuka said.

"No use crying over a split milk, what is done is done, and the reason I let you in is to ask you to remove my curse, you can do it right?" Mikan glared at Yuka.

"I suppose so."

"Yuka, I need the truth, why did you join the AAO?"

"I didn't join them, I was betrayed and kidnapped by Reo, my best friend. He was very sweet and a good friend before I was kidnapped, but I have never imagined that because of money he sold me to the AAO. Reo controlled me with his Voice pheromone, and uses Luna to trap me. I couldn't control my body, I tried to, but it was futile, so after a few days, I gave up, I'm like watching everything in a movie. I was controlled and was ordered to kill my most beloved, you're father, when I saw it, it was killing me inside out, I'm screaming inside my head trying to get out. I know that I planted a curse on you, but that was not my wish. Mikan, I do not wish for your forgiveness, but I hope you could accept me back as your mother, I'm willing to even work for the academy once again." Yuka plead.

"Whatever"

There was an eerie silence between all of them.

"Natsume, I want to get out from this hospital."

"You're still weak."

"Shut up and bring me out." Mikan growled.

Natsume sigh in defeat, and did what he was told, Natsume carried Mikan bridal style and puts her on a wheel chair, and then he pushes Mikan out, leaving Yuka alone in the room.

"Narumi-sensei, please takes care of her, and please assigns the other two to become her bodyguard." Mikan said.

"Just leave it to me."

Natsume pushes Mikan all around campus, she's practically enjoying the view of the cherry blossoms; that calm her down.

Mikan close her eyes to relax herself and feel the breeze caressing her temples, savouring every moment, suddenly she felt someone call out to her.

"Mommy! Mommy!!"

Mikan opens her eyes and saw a little boy and a little girl running towards Mikan.

"Youichi…"

"Mama, daijoubu?" Youichi asked then he puts his small hand on  
Mikan's lap.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mikan scoops Youichi up and let him sits on her lap, while she stroke his hair.

"You-chan, let's go, we still have class." Aoi-chan said.

"I don't want." Youichi replied bluntly.

"The next lesson is Jinno-sensei." Aoi reply him with a pissed look, and she looks sooo cute with a pout and her hands on her hips, that posture make Youichi blush a little.

"Youichi…" A voice came behind Youichi.

Youichi stiffened at the sound of it, as if it was reading to kill someone, so struggling he turns his head around with some sweat on his head.

"YOU BETTER NOT SKIPPED CLASS OR ELSE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU AOI'S SERVANT FOR A WEEK, NOW GO BACK TO CLASS BEFORE I DECIDED ON THAT!" Mikan scream in his ears while Aoi smirked.

"Yes ma'am." Youichi quickly gave Mikan a peck on her cheeks then ran off while grabbing Aoi's hand.

"It's seems like you're energetic once again, little girl." Natsume blew some air in Mikan's ear, making her stiffened.

"Don't come so near to me Natsume, you might get the little boy germ." Mikan smirked.

Natsume went in front of Mikan's wheel chair, and place both of his hand at each side of Mikan's chair, caging her inside.

"What are you trying to do?" Mikan asked coldly.

Natsume kept his smirk on his face, but still remain silent as his face went closer to Mikan's face.

The next thing we could see was, Mikan and her utterly big eyes, shock big eyes I must say.

* * *

**End of chapter 20**

* * *

**Yo. remember to review ya? i know, it will be a nice ending, dont worry! so ja ne!!**


	22. The End

**Well, this is the last chapter, and is a happy ending! And sorry for the late update because i just came back from camping, gomenasai, so enjoy this episode!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 (Final)**

"_**Okay this 'activity' is quite amusing, very let's proceed.**__"  
_

_The girls were lined neatly and opposite them was their boyfriend. Suddenly the boys kneeled down and took out a small red box and open it revealing different types of rings._

"_**Will you marry me?**__" The boy all said in unison, making the crowd go wild._

"Wh-what?" Mikan was the first to make out.

"I ain't repeating myself lady." Natsume said coldly.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire look at each other then nodded shyly to their partner, Yuu, Koko and Mochu was very delighted, as they quickly slipped the ring in to their fiancés fingers, and then they hugged, followed by a kiss.

"Tsubasa, I'm having a second thought on should I accept you or not." Misaki frowned.

"What?! But Misaki!! I'll be a good boy, I promise!" Tsubasa plead.

"Well, how can you call yourself a good boy when you're flirting with every girl you see?"

"Okay, I swear that if I dare cheat of Harada Misaki, I'll be destined to not have next generation." Tsubasa swear.

"Ouch, such a harsh words." Koko said.

"Well?"

"Hmm, I'll personally make you a sissy if I find you cheating on me." Misaki glared at him for a second, and the next thing Tsubasa knew was Misaki's lips were already on his.

"Ano, Hotaru…" Ruka called out.

"What?" Hotaru glared at him, giving him those what-do-you-want eyes, then Ruka gave her back a will-you-or-will-you-not-marry-me eyes. After a minute of 'glaring' Hotaru snatched the ring away from the velvet box and wore it on her finger.

"This ring doesn't look half bad." Hotaru said, and then was received a hug from Ruka.

"Little girl, I'm not asking it again like the other idiots, so is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Natsume ask coldly.

"You know Hyuuga; I have no damn bloody idea why I accepted you as my boyfriend 4 years ago." Mikan sighed.

"The reason is simple, I'm too handsome for you to resist." Natsume smirked.

"Oh don't get too cocky yourself, Hyuuga." Mikan spat out.

Uh-oh, I smell something bad in the air.

"Argh I had it!" Natsume shouted, he then quickly grabbed Mikan's hand and slipped in the ring for her.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, little girl, you're my servant, and you shall obey me and marry me."

"HYUUGA NATSUME!! YOU'RE GOING TO mmphh…" Mikan was cut off by Natsume with his kiss on the lips.

_**Wooohooo!!**_

The crowd shout and scream as everybody there was happy for the couples. After a few moments, Natsume and Mikan broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Hentai" Mikan mumbled.

"Yeap, _**your**_ sexy Hentai husband-to-be." Natsume whispers in her ear, making Mikan blush madly.

So here it ends, their happy high school days. The End.

-

-

-

-

WAIT!! IS NOT THE END YET!! Hahaz

**3 years later**

The Hyuuga Mansion 

"Hey Hon, I'm home!" A muscular voice said.

"Welcome home Natsume." A cute voice responded.

Natsume walk towards Mikan and gave her a hug, followed by a kiss.

"How's work?" Mikan asked.

"Fine, how are you?" Natsume asked.

"Of course is okay, I'm your wife for god sake, modelling job is a piece of cake." Mikan smiled.

"Papa is back, Ki-kun faster!" A cute baby girl voice called out.

"Mi-chan, I'm tired, let me sleep for awhile." Another cute baby boy cried out.

"Ki-kun, I'm going to take your fluff puff away from you." The baby girl said.

"No! Fine let's go."

Mikan and Natsume looked at the direction where the two voices were heard.

"Papa!!" A girl with long jet black hair come out, she's now 5 years old.

"Naomi, how are you?" Natsume hugged her.

"Mama, mi-chan says that she is going to take away my fluff puff." A cute boy with Jet black locks and he's 5 years old too; he tucked his hand in his mommy's leg.

"Don't worry, Naoki, I'll buy you some later, now go give your daddy a hug." Mikan smiled at him.

Naoki and Naomi are twins, they're always together, and they are very identical, Naomi is often mistake by other people that she is Naoki, and Naoki is always mistaken by people that he is Naomi, but their personality is totally different. Naomi is optimistic and strong-willed, which quite inherited from Mikan, but Naoki is quiet and a cold one. Naoki's left eye is crimson red while her right eye is hazel brown, while Naomi's is totally opposite, she have crimson red orbs as her right eyes and hazel one as her left eye. Alices? They have not yet developed their Alice.

3 years have pass since they graduate, Natsume, Mikan, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Tsubasa, Misaki, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, and Mochu got married on the same day, and it was glamorous, grand and extravagant, even reporters came. Okay back to the story.

"Hey hon?" Mikan called out.

"Hm?"

"Ruka just informed me that we have our wedding anniversary, in one of his Hotel, I think is the Lavender Blue Hotel, in the evening." Mikan said.

Lavender Blue, does it ring a bell? Of course it does, Lavender is Hotaru's eye colour while Blue is Ruka's, cute isn't it.

"Sure, what about our kids?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, he says bring them along." Mikan said.

"Okay"

"We're going to meet Uncle Ruka and Auntie Hotaru?" Naomi asked.

"Yeap, Naomi miss Karin-chan and Kiyoshi-kun right?" Mikan smiled at them.

"Yes! Naoki you heard that? Ka-chan and Kiyo-kun is going to be there!" Naomi exclaimed Naoki just merely nodded his head.

**The next day**

Lavender Blue Hotel

This place everything a Hotel can get, red carpets, expensive paintings, high quality sound effect and lightning, delicious buffet, everything I tell you.

Mikan, Natsume and their twins arrive at the lobby with their limousine. After dropping them off, the limousine drove off.

The family went inside the ballroom and found many familiar faces, and nostalgic feeling.

"Mikan!" two voices were heard.

"Anna, Nonoko, it's been so long, how have you been?" Mikan hugged them.

"We're fine." They broke the hug and then they found two utterly cute being standing with their godlike father.

"KAWAII!!" The 'twins' squealed.

"I see you met my godly twins. Naoki, Naomi greet your Auntie Nonoko and Auntie Anna." Natsume said.

"Konbanwa, Auntie Nonoko, Auntie Anna." The twins greet in unison.

"Mikan, Natsume, they're so identical!" Anna said.

"Yeah, a lot of people told us that." Mikan smiled.

"Wait, they look familiar." Nonoko raised an eye-brown.

"Of course they do, they're the model for 'Kidz-Trendz'." Natsume answered.

"SUMIRE!" Anna and Nonoko yelled.

"Coming" A lady with dark green hair came in the scene.

"What's up Sumire?" Mikan greeted.

"Mikan! Oh my god, how have you been?" Sumire hugged her.

"So far so good and how are you and your son?" Mikan asked.

"I bet your little ones will like them too." Sumire replied.

"Naoki, Naomi, come here and meet Auntie Sumire's children." Mikan signal them to come, and they walk towards her obediently.

"Mikan, meet Takumi, my only son. Takumi, this is Auntie Mikan, and this is Naoki and Naomi." Sumire introduced. Takumi had bright brownish hair and teal green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Takumi-kun." Naomi smiled while Naoki nodded at Takumi.

"Nice to meet you too, Naomi and Naoki." Takumi smiled.

Slowly their friends came up and greet each other. So the party went on, smoothly and happily.

So now let me list out the children names.

Mikan and Natsume – Naoki and Naomi Hyuuga. 5 years old.

Anna and Koko – Mayuri Yome. 4 years old.

Nonoko and Yuu – Shirayuki Tobita. 5 years old.

Tsubasa and Misaki – Hiroshi Andou. 4 years old.

Ruka and Hotaru – Kiyoshi and Karin Nogi. 5 years old and 3 years old.

Sumire and Mochu – Takumi. 5 years old

(**A/N: I don't know what Mochu surname is**).

So for the last program, they had to eat the cake, and they decided to light up the cake up with candle. So after the candle is neatly put on the cake, they want Natsume to light up the candle, as he has the Alice of Fire.

"Hey Natsume, light the candle up for us, will ya?" Ruka asked.

"Natsume went to the toilet." Mikan replied.

"Ah, who will light it up." Ruka sighed.

Suddenly, the candle lighted up on it's own.

"Wow, thanks Mikan, you've helped me a lot." Ruka sighed in relief.

"Huh? It wasn't me? I sealed up my S.E.C for quite a long time already." Mikan said.

"Then who could it be?" Anna asked, suddenly, something came in to Mikan's mind like a lightning just struck her.

"Naomi, Naoki, come here." Mikan ordered them.

"Yes mama?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi, Naoki, I need you both to tell me, who light up that candle." Mikan asked.

"…"

"Answer me, Naoki is it you?" Mikan look at her sternly, but Naoki just shook her head.

"Naomi, tell mother, is it you who did it?" Mikan asked. Naomi struggled at first but manages out with a nod.

"Mommy, I can explain, I saw uncle Ruka couldn't find daddy to light up the candles, so I just thought that, 'Why can't the candle light up on it's own.' Then it got lighted up." Naomi said softly.

"Baka, mommy's not going to get angry at you. In fact I'm happy, Naomi got a fire alice just like Papa." Mikan hugged him.

"The first child who had alice among the younger generation, this calls for a celebration!" Koko shouted.

"Come to think of it, if Naomi has an Alice already, that means Naoki will have one soon!" Mikan said.

"What did I just miss?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, you just missed the happiest moment of my life!" Mikan hugged him.

"What happened? Why does my wife look so love-struck?" Natsume gave a confused look.

"Papa look for yourself." Naoki pulled Natsume pants and points to Naomi's direction, which she is playing with her own fire.

"Oh my god, Mikan tell me I did not just see Naomi playing her own Alice." Natsume said.

"You did, and soon Naoki is going to have one too." Mikan exclaimed.

"Let's take a picture as a memory!" Anna said.

"Yeah!" Everybody exclaimed.

So this is how it ends, Mikan found out that Naoki and Naomi had Alices, so she and Natsume had trained them to control them, but aside from that, everything is still same as the usual. The End.

**End of Chapter 22 (Final)

* * *

**

**So how was it? good? well it's a happy ending! Oh, i might be planning for a second season for this story, i need to think of what kind of things to write about Naomi and Naoki..well review pleaSE!!**

* * *


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL READERS

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hiya, to all my lovable reviewers and readers of "Beautie and Hottie". Here's the thing, a VERY great news so, don't click the "back" button or the "X" button! Teehee.

Is about the sequel to "Beautie and Hottie" and I have received many reviews okay fine not many. -pout- A few though, that really wants a sequel, so, I've decided in order not to let them down, I'm currently progressing my Sequel! Happy? I know you are! Hehe.

But! I'll only post the new chapters on a few days after my PMR a.k.a very important test which I must study for, so sorry to burst your little bubble, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL! I repeat YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL! Got it? Great! I'm really sorry for the inconvenience!

Oh, plus, all my other story will still be on hiatus till my exams are over which is on 17/10, and I will try to resume all the updates on 20/11 if I'm free though. Okay gotta go study, see ya!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
